atrapada entre el amor y la amistad
by bulma23
Summary: laenlo es UA BxV BxG MxV MxG
1. Chapter 1

Senior Year

"¡Tenemos todas las clases juntas!" La chica de pelo azul y la de pelo negro gritaron al unísono. Los otros chicos se le quedaron viendo y la chica de pelo negro les saco la lengua.

"¿Puedes creer que estamos viejas Milk?" La de pelo azul le preguntó.

"¡Esto es genial Bulma!" Dijo Milk. Las dos miraron sus horarios y frunció el ceño Milk. "Genial tenemos física la primera hora", dijo con disgusto.

"Ya sabes lo mucho que me encanta la ciencia y la tecnología para que no te preocupes yo te ayudo, vamos a echar un vistazo", dijo su amiga Bulma arrastrándola por el largo pasillo de High Shen.

Hasta ahora, Bulma había logrado pasar desapercibido, después de todo ella era una de las chicas más ricas en el país, pero ahora se trataba de su último año y que ella y Milk habían sido bastante conocidas. Ellas eran parte del equipo de porristas de dos años y Bulma había logrado convertirse en una de las chicas más populares en la escuela. Milk era también uno de los más ricos, sobre todo porque ella era la hija de Ox King, él era el dueño de una cadena de súper-genial cantidad de restaurantes, y ella era una de los mejores cocineros.

Cuando se acercaban a la sala sonó la campana. "Krud, tenemos que ir al salón de clases en este momento", se quejó Milk.

"¡Piense en ello como una cosa buena, que finalmente será capaz de decirte en detalle cómo me fue en mis vacaciones!" Dijo Bulma alegremente.

Se acercaron a su aula y entraron, ya había algunos estudiantes sentados en sus asientos. Las dos chicas se acercaron a la parte de atrás de la sala y se sentaron.

"El bronceado te sienta bien", sonrió Milk. Bulma la miró, afortunadamente, su piel estaba protegida por el protector solar que había llevado a sus vacaciones y su piel era un poco más oscura. Era mejor que estar roja como una langosta, pensó. "¿Y que onda con el raro collar?"

Bulma tocó la banda que tenia una pequeña cerradura y sonrió. Milk vio la mirada soñadora en su cara y sabía que tenía algo que ver con un hombre.

"¡Ok dímelo todo!" Milk imploró.

"¡Bueno, antes de empezar déjame decirte, mi vecino acaba de regresar de estar con su madre durante los últimos ocho años, y el muchacho estaba precioso!" Bulma suspiró con nostalgia.

"¿En serio? ¿El chico escuálido que te decía que algún día se iban a casar? ¿Era él el que te dio el collar?"

"No, pero ¡Oh, Dios mío!, que le fue muy bien, que incluso es mas alto que yo", indicó Bulma una gran distancia sobre su cabeza.

"¿Cree tu que venga aquí?" Su amiga le preguntó.

"Eso espero, no me importaría casarme con él ahora", las dos se rieron.

La segunda campana sonó y muchos estudiantes entraron en ese mismo momento. El aliento de Bulma se atrapo en su garganta y ella discretamente le dio un puñetazo a su amiga en la pierna.

"¡Oh, Dios mío milk es él!" -Susurró con emoción. Su amiga se volvió para mirar y tuvo que decirle que no iba a ser una buena cosa si caía en manos abiertas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de voltearse para mirar a ellas, tantas chicas fueron con el en un instante. Era alto y muy guapo, a pesar de su pelo de punta en todas direcciones.

"Bueno, ¿él ha hablado contigo?" Milk le pregunto, se quedó sin respuesta cuando el chico estaba sentado un pocos asientos de distancia y le mostró una sonrisa sexy a Bulma.

"Era más como una pequeña charla, pero... no creo que me haga olvidar el único hombre que está atrapado en mi mente en este momento", suspiró y Bulma miró sus uñas.

"¿Y esto sería... Un chico que conociste durante las vacaciones? ¿El tipo del collar?"

"Sí, nos conocimos en el hotel en el que estaba hospedada," comenzó ella.

"¿Bulma Breifs?" La maestra llamó.

"¡Presente!"

La maestra siguió su camino hasta llegar a Milk, "¿Milk king?"

"¡Aquí!" ella respondió: Tu sabes Bulma que es una forma más normal de responder a pasar lista," se rió de su amiga. Bulma miró a ella, pero luego sonrió.

"Ok todo empezó cuando..."

~ Flashback~

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Papá me voy habitación del hotel!" Bulma se quejó airadamente cuando ella apretó el botón del ascensor.

Cuando llego el ascensor, entro, sin darse cuenta del otro ocupante que estaba mirando con diversión como ella lanzó un ataque.

Ella era de su altura, con abundante pelo largo azul que bajaba hasta la cintura, mostrando hermosos ojos azules y piel color crema, que se sonrojó ligeramente a causa de su ira. Sus curvas se encontraban en el lugar correcto y que estaba vestida con pantalones cortos y una camiseta ajustada y sandalias.

Se detuvo en medio de su diatriba y lo miró, ella le lanzó una mirada sucia y gruñó suavemente cuando el hombre tuvo la osadía de sonreír.

Él era más o menos su altura, con cabello oscuro color negro rojizo que se levanta en pico en una llama de largo de cabello. Su rostro tenía rasgos afilados bien dándole un aspecto atractivo, y su cuerpo estaba bastante bien para un chico de su edad. Llevaba una camisa hawaiana abierta en el medio y los pantalones cortos a las rodillas, él también usaba sandalias.

Después de su evaluación en su aspecto abrió la boca para hablar. "¿Qué? ¿Me veo en lo más mínimo sorprendente?" Dijo ella.

"¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo idiota? Actúas como un bebe actuando asi," dijo él bruscamente.

"¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme? ¡No te conozco y tu no me conoces, por lo que muéstrame más respeto pendejo!"

"¿Quién esta insulto ahora? ¿Y además por que esa actitud?" -le preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella lo miró "Mi padre, él me dijo que no me permite salir de mi habitación porque soy una niña mimada " dijo con un mohín.

"¿Adónde vas ahora?" -le preguntó.

"¿Por qué te importa?" -le preguntó y los labios fruncidos ligeramente.

"Bueno, yo iba a preguntarte si querías ir a la playa conmigo, pero como yo no debería preocuparme..." Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió.

"¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo?" -Preguntó poniendo algunos mechones de pelo azul detrás de su oreja.

"Debido a que tienemos algo en común, mi padre tuvo el descaro de decirme lo mismo, yo también debería irme a mi cuarto por mi 'mal humor', fue la forma en que mi padre lo puso", dijo con odio.

Bulma lo miró con curiosidad y sonrió, otro punto de su aspecto, pensó con picardía. "Ok acepto tu invitación, ¿sabes tu por aquí? porque a decir verdad yo no, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?" ella le preguntó, ya que salieron del ascensor.

~ Fin del flashback~

"¡NO!" Milk lloraba mientras su amiga no pudo terminar la historia que apenas está empezando.

"Vamos milk, tenemos que ir", Bulma arrastró a su amiga fuera de la habitación.

Así como se acercaban a la puerta, Bulma encontró con el chico lindo. "¡Hola Goku!" dijo Bulma tímidamente.

"Hey Bulma, ¿cómo te va?"

"Bastante bien... ¿hey qué clase tienes ahora?" -Le preguntó antes de perder el valor.

"Física ", dijo mientras se ajusta su mochila.

"Eso está bien, tenemos la clase juntos, oh por cierto Goku esto es mi mejor amiga Milk", Bulma, finalmente presentó su amiga, que había estado picando sus costillas desde atras.

"Eso es algo bueno, tal vez ustedes me puedan ayudar, no soy tan bueno en la ciencia", dijo con una risita.

"Claro que sí, vamos a caminar más rápido no quiero llegar tarde en nuestro primer día", dijo sonriendo Bulma y él asintió. Luego se dirigieron a su primer periodo y entró en la sala, los asientos eran en forma de mesas grande para acomodar a cuatro personas.

"¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras Goku?"Milk le preguntó.

"Claro, si no les importa", todos ellos se dirigieron a la mesa que era la anterior a la última. Se sentaron en sus taburetes y esperaron a que el maestro hable. Después de darles una charla acerca de lo que se va a hacer, él habló acerca de las reglas y les dijo que la próxima semana se va a hacer parejas permanentes durante el resto del semestre.

"¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, Bulma siguen hablándome de tus vacaciones!" Milk imploro.

"Ok..."

~ Flashback~

"¿Qué dejamos nuestros nombres en secreto? No quiero terminar acercándome y luego tener que nunca vernos el uno al otro después de esto", le dijo en serio.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo se supone que te voy a llamar?" Bulma le preguntó.

"Llámame... príncipe", le dijo con una sonrisa sexy.

"Si en tus sueños, pero muy bien no voy a decir mi nombre tampoco. ", dijo Bulma inteligente y comenzó a caminar delante de él.

"Fine Girl,", dijo mientras la seguía.

El resto del día lo dedicó a caminar por la playa, conocer algunas cosas sobre el otro.

"¿Es ésta es tu primera vez aquí en Santo Tomás?" Bulma le preguntó mientras caminaba por la orilla de la playa. Santo Tomás se encuentra en las Islas Vírgenes.

"No, yo he estado aquí antes, mi padre le gusta venir aquí cada dos años", dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Y tu?"

"Esta es la primera vez que estoy aquí, mi mamá y yole pedimos a mi papá hasta que accedió a traernos aquí", dijo sonriendo Bulma.

"Eres demasiado mimada", le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

"No, no lo estoy, no es mi culpa que mi papá es dueño de... bueno no importa, si te digo te darás cuenta quien soy y tu sabrías mi nombre. Y ya que tu no me vas a decir el tuyo no te diré el mío " la nariz pegada en el aire con superioridad, pero luego frunció el ceño," tengo hambre" murmuró Bulma.

"Sí, yo también", y hacer hincapié su estómago gruñó en voz alta. "Vamos, podemos ir al restaurante que acabamos de pasar", dijo rotundamente. Bulma lo siguió y tan pronto estuvieron sentados y pidieron su comida. Se sentaron en silencio contemplando la playa y algunas chicas entraron en el lugar.

Una chica con pelo castaño claro lo miró y le guiñó un ojo, dándole una sonrisa sexy.

"Veo que tienes un club de fans", murmuró Bulma en molestia.

"¿Por qué? ¿Eres celosa?" le sonrió a ella.

Bulma se burlaba y se inclinó sobre él, "sólo en tus sueños más salvajes", le susurró al oído, poniendo una mano en su muslo y apretando suavemente. Cerró los ojos brevemente y luego se volvió confuso ojos oscuros sobre ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" él le preguntó en voz baja mientras aceraba su silla a la suya y presiona su cuerpo contra él.

"Para que tu club de fans se ponga celosas", murmuró Bulma mientras besaba la piel detrás de la oreja. Él gimió suavemente y Bulma sonrió contra su piel, cuando la chica volcó su pelo y miró hacia otro lado con rabia. Bulma se rió suavemente hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyado en sus besos. Ella se apartó bruscamente y tomó un sorbo de su refresco.

Él la miró y le Bulma sonrió dulcemente. "¿Qué? Preguntó ella inocentemente.

"estúpida mujer, ¿a que quiere jugar?" -Gruñó. Los ojos de Bulma se redujeron bastante la captura de su significado.

"¿Qué?" -Le preguntó. Arrojó un billete de veinte y salió, Bulma le sigue muy de cerca. Caminaron por la arena en silencio y por alguna razón, Bulma pensó que estaba enojado con ella. ¿Por qué le debería importar estaba más allá de ella?

"¡Hey! ¿No vas a hablar conmigo?" Ella le pregunto. Él no le hizo caso y siguió caminando hacia la orilla.

Bulma gruñó y lo agarró del brazo girando a su alrededor a grandes rasgos, "¿Qué diablos te pasa?" Ella gritó en la cara. El ceño fruncido profundizado y, de repente, sacó su cara a la suya.

Bulma lanzó un chillido pequeño y sus ojos se abrieron como él apretó sus labios contra los suyos, se quedó sin aliento suavemente y él aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua en su boca. Bulma poco ha poco relajabay movía sus manos, que había estado presionando ligeramente contra su pecho, y los envolvió alrededor de su cuello.

Justo cuando se estaba asentando en el beso mas intenso, él la empujó suavemente. "¿Por qué... por qué te detuviste?" Bulma se lamentó.

"Eso es exactamente lo que me has hecho, ¿cómo se siente?" Él le preguntó.

"¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreves a darme un beso? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!" Ella le gritó y se volvió de espaldas a él. Él sonrió al notar sus mejillas estaban rojas y los labios ligeramente hinchados por el beso.

"Podemos resolver eso", susurró él mientras envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella meditó sus palabras por un momento y luego resopló con enojo. Se apartó de él y se volvió con enojado a él.

"¿Qué tipo de chica crees que soy?" Le pregunto. Fue cautivado por la forma en que sus ojos cambiaron de color en su ira.

"Sólo sería una aventura de primavera, nunca vamos a ver de nuevo de todos modos otros. Y en cuanto a lo que pienso de ti, yo no pensaría nada malo de una niña de papá", le dijo con sarcasmo.

La sangre abandonó su rostro: "¡Oh, Dios mío, papá! Tengo que volver ya está oscureciendo", dijo preocupada. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y asintió con la cabeza.

"Fine Girl Te llevaré de vuelta", le espetó, y tiró de ella hacia el hotel.

~ Flashback final ~

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?" Chichi preguntó con ansiedad.

"Te lo diré en el tercer período... ¡...que es pintura!" Bulma dijo alegremente.

"¡Bulma!" Milk se quejó.

"Ha milk paciencia, tengo que guardar lo mejor para el final," le hizo un guiño.

"Oye ¿les importa si pasamos el rato con ustedes el receso y el almuerzo?" La voz de Goku interrumpió sus pensamientos y las niñas se volvieron hacia él y un tipo bajito calvo que estaba sentado junto a él ruborizándose tímidamente.

"¡Eso sería genial! ¡Incluso podemos comenzar nuestro propio grupo!" Dijo Milk alegremente. "Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?" -Preguntó el otro.

"Soy Krilin, y como mi hermano aquí esta también en la escuela, es bueno para cumplir con tales muchachas hermosas en nuestro primer día, ¿No Goku?" Él dio un codazo a su amigo que estaba mirando a Bulma con rubor, y asintió con la cabeza.

"Por cierto soy Bulma, mocho gusto Krillin", espetó Bulma fuera de él y le sonrió. La campana sonó y finalmente todos ellos salieron al patio. Ellos encontraron un lugar debajo de un árbol enorme con un gran banco debajo de ella.

"Ok, hemos encontrado nuestro lugar para relajarnos durante el receso, durante el almuerzo supongo que vamos a ir a la cafetería ¿verdad?" Milki le preguntó. Todo el mundo asintió y luego se sentaron.

"Me gusta lo que estás usando, se ve muy bien sobre", dijo Goku mientras Bulma se ruborizaba.

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Bulma le preguntó como se alisó la mano por su vestido de mezclilla corto. Se abrazó a su pecho bien y mostró sus piernas delgadas largas con las botas de terciopelo hasta las rodillas. Ella se había retirado hacia atrás su cabello largo recogido en una coleta.

"Si te miras mucho más bonita que la última vez que te vi", le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Teníamos nueve años de edad Goku, pero dime ¿cómo ha sido tu vida desde que te fuiste?" Ella le preguntó con una sonrisa. Él tomó una expresión grave y cayó su sonrisa. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" -Preguntó ella con preocupación.

Él asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado: "Mis padres se están divorciando y mis hermanos pelean entre ellos 24 / 7, no puedo soportarlo más. Mis hermanos son mayores de edad así que no hay problema, pero desde que tengo 17 años están peleando por mi custodia, ¿puedes creerlo? Tengo casi 18 años y mis padres están luchando ", gruñó en voz baja.

"Oh, Goku lo siento mucho, y yo sólo quiero que sepas que si alguna vez me necesitas como un amigo voy a estar allí para ti. Incluso puedes trepar por la ventana de mi habitación cuando lo desees, a menos que este cerrado, que quiere decir que no estoy en casa o estoy en la ducha, de la misma manera que solías hacer cuando éramos niños, ¿ok?" Ella sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

"Gracias Bulma, siempre sabes que decir para animarme", sonrió de nuevo. "Por cierto ¿qué clase tienes ahora?"

"La pintura, ¿y tu?"

"He Inglés con Krillin", le dijo casi decepcionado.

"No te preocupe, probablemente tendremos otras clases juntos", dijo alegremente.

"Dudo que tengas práctica de fútbol", le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, tienes razón, pero tengo porristas para el período de sesiones," sonó la campana "¿Bueno, nos vemos luego, ok Goku?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y la miró en shock cuando ella se inclinó y le picó en la mejilla. "Ten cuidado", le guiñó un ojo, ella y su amiga se fueron.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo? Estabas coqueteando con el ¿no?" Milk le pidió a su amiga sonriendo.

"Creo que él es lindo, y si las cosas van bien, entonces tal vez algo va a salir entre nosotros", dijo Bulma inocentemente. Su amigo se rió y su boca se abrió en shock.

Entraron en la sala de clase y fueron recibidos por una mujer alegre rubia, con picos en el pelo. "¡Hola niños!" Ella dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

"¡Hola!" Ambos Milk y Bulma saludaron. Se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la puerta y vieron que los estudiantes caminaban. Una chica con pelo castaño claro entró y exclamó Bulma. "Mira Milk, ¿ves a esa chica que acaba de entrar?" Milk asintió y Bulma siguió: "Ella estaba en un restaurante cuando mi amor y yo estuvimos allí, que estaba poniendo los ojos en él y le conseguí que retrocediera. De todos los lugares, nunca pensé que ella viniera aquí", dijo incrédula Bulma.

"Bueno, sólo dime lo que pasó, me puedes decir acerca de esa chica después", dijo Milk. Bulma estaba a punto de comenzar cuando el profesor empezó a hablar, que debían hacer y el así que no tenían tiempo para hablar.

"Ok clase, el período está por terminar, me muestran sus dibujos para el crédito," La maestra, les dijo. Ella llamó a la gente por votación nominal y Bulma fue uno de los primeros.

El maestro fue especialmente desmayada sobre su boceto, puesta del sol y la elaboración de Milk de una mano sosteniendo una rosa con espinas. Inmediatamente después de Milk, vino la morena y ella se puso delante de Milk. Chichi gruñó indignada, pero omitió un comentario cuando Bulma la miró.

La profesora examinó atentamente su dibujo. "Muy bonito, te voy a dar una A-," la maestra dijo, pensativa-.

"¡¿QUÉ? Esto merece una A +!" la chica gritó, sus ojos verdes jade irradiaban ira.

Bulma se acercó a ellas y sonrió hacia abajo en el dibujo y luego miró a la muchacha con una sonrisa, "Ves, la sombra esta mal. Y parece que dibujó sólo porque tenía que hacerlo, no hay pasión en esto" dijo con mucha naturalidad.

"Bulma esta en lo correcto, Jade, tienes que poner mas emoción en tus dibujos, de ahí la A-", dijo la profesora con una pequeña sonrisa a Bulma.

La chica se limitó a sonreír por el bien de la maestra y se alejó, la Sra. Kaya dio Bulma algunas sugerencias y felicitaciones y que luego hizo su camino de regreso a su asiento.

"Permítanme dejar una cosa en claro. Tu no quieres ser mi enemigo en el primer día de clases", gruñó.

"¿En serio, no?" Bulma le preguntó con sarcasmo. "Bueno, déjame decirte una cosa, no voy a ser un enemigo fácil de manejar, así que no juegues con fuego puedes salir quemada", gruñó Bulma.

"Ahora me acuerdo de ti, tú eras la pequeña perra que estabas con ese tipo en St. Thomas, agradable espectáculo que hiciste," escupió a la chica.

"¿Celos de que yo estaba con un buen trozo de carne y que tu sólo podías ver desde muy lejos?" Bulma le preguntó. "si quieres ódiame por que lo tuve. Y cuando digo que lo tuve, lo tuve", dijo Bulma con aire de suficiencia. Antes de que la niña pudiera responder, sonó la campana. Bulma agarró su bolso y se fue con Milk.

"¡Oh, Dios mío que le dijiste!" Milk animó a su amiga. Bulma sonrió en señal de triunfo y colocado su brazo a través de Milk.

"Maldita sea Milk, que es nuestro primer día y ya me estoy metiendo en problemas", se rió Bulma.

"Sí, ahora todo lo que quiero saber es, si lo que le dijiste es cierto", dijo Milk con una sonrisa.

Bulma no le hizo caso y empezó a tararear su canción favorita.

"¡BULMA BRIEFS! ¡Me vas a explicar ahora mismo, si eso es verdad!" Milki dijo con severidad-. Bulma caminaba más rápido y se fue a la cafetería. Finalmente termino el almuerzo y se dirigieron al gimnasio donde tendrían audición para porristas.

Se les dijo que las audiciones serían en dos días, por lo que tenían que preparar una porra corta. Después, se sentaron en las gradas y hablaban en voz baja. "¡MUY BIEN! ¡Te lo voy a decir!," gritó Bulma exasperada. Milk asintió alegremente y se acercó a ella con entusiasmo. "Esto sucedió al día siguiente..."

~ ~ Flashback

"Querido, te estoy diciendo Bulma probablemente permaneció en su habitación como se le dijo, y se negó a bajar a cenar con nosotros porque estaba molesta contigo", dijo la señora Birefs a su marido al acercarse a la puerta.

"¡Estoy seguro de que ella se había ido, probablemente toda la noche y que incluso no esta en su habitación!" Argumentó de nuevo, ya que golpeó la puerta. Después de golpear varias veces, el doctor Briefs estaba a punto de decirle a su esposa "_te lo dije_", cuando la puerta se abrió y Bulma quedó a la vista, mirando reflexionó con su pelo en nudos y una bata envuelta a su alrededor.

"¡Papá, mamá!" Chilló.

"Ver querido. Te dije que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo", su madre lo regañó. El doctor Briefs. suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Iras con nosotros para desayunar?"

Bulma sacudió la cabeza y rió nerviosamente: "¡Yo todavía tengo sueño, voy a bajar más tarde, gracias de todos modos!" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta rápidamente.

"Si yo no sabía lo que hacía yo diría que ella está ocultando algo", movió el bigote el Dr. Briefs "Oh querido vamos a comer", dijo a su mujer tirando de él por el pasillo.

Bulma miró hacia abajo en la gran protuberancia en su cama, que estaba roncando suavemente y tenía el edredón en la parte superior. Se acostó junto a él y le descubrió la cara y sólo lo miró. Su pelo era también un lio y sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas, pero parecía dormir tan lindo y tranquilo.

Ella le rozó los labios contra los suyos. No llevaba ese ceño perpetuo que tenía en una segunda piel, y se veía mucho más joven que cuando estaba despierto.

Con mucho cuidado, se dirigió a la ducha y el grifo del agua, sus muslos eran pegajosos y se sentía bastante dolor en todas partes. Cuando el agua estaba apenas tibia se metió en la ducha. Cuando salió, se puso un vestido blanco corto y delgado, y se peinó. Regresó a su habitación y sonrió cuando vio a su amante despierto. "Buenos Dias," dijo alegremente.

Él murmuró algo entre dientes y se rascó la cabeza dormido. "Adelante, no dudes en utilizar la ducha, creo que lo necesitas, y hay un cepillo de dientes extra también", le dijo con una sonrisa. Se levantó y se envolvió en una sábana alrededor de la parte inferior del cuerpo y lentamente caminó hacia el baño, y fue entonces cuando Bulma notó las marcas de arañazos en su espalda. Unos veinte minutos más tarde, salió con una túnica y se vistió.

"¿Supongo que te tienes que ir?" Ella le preguntó en voz baja.

Él asintió con la cabeza casi con pesar y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura delgada, "¿vas a ser a salir esta noche?" -susurró mientras le besaba el cuello.

"¿Quieres reunirnos en algún lugar?" Ella suspiró de felicidad mientras sus labios recorriansu piel.

Él asintió con la cabeza en su contra, "baja a la sala de billar en el tercer piso, por lo general esta vacío, sobre todo porque nadie lo sabe, o no se toman el tiempo para comprobarlo", murmuró. "A los siete y se puntual, odio cuando la gente llega tarde", presiona sus labios a los de ella y ella lo tomó abiertamente. Luego se apartó y le mostró una sonrisa a su atractivo, se dirigió a la puerta y se fue.

Bulma sonrió estúpidamente después de que salió, pero luego que salío miró a su alrededor, las sábanas estaban manchadas con sangre y otras cosas. Espero que no haya notado que había sido su primera vez, pero de una manera una parte de ella deseaba que él supiera que había sido su primera vez. ¿Podría ser que ella estaba enamorada de un extraño? "Tal vez lo estoy", suspiró con nostalgia Bulma y se dejó caer en un gran sofá blando que estaba allí.

"Por lo menos quiere volver a verme", se dijo en voz alta. Se levantó y se dirigió al restaurante del hotel para comer algo.

~Fin Flashback ~

Milk no podía dejar de jadear en estado de shock. "¿Lo hiciste con y ni si quieras sabias su nombre?"

"Sí, Él tampoco sabe el mío... Pero creo que fue mi primer amor verdadero, pero tengo que olvidarlo. Todavía no puedo dejar de sentir que mi corazón le pertenece a él", dijo Bulma con cuidado.

"¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! ¡Nunca vas a verlo!"

"Es por eso que es aún más especial, me dijo tantas cosas maravillosas que la última vez que estuvimos juntos, yo creo que él se enamoró de mí también", dijo Bulma con tristeza.

"Oh, ven aquí", tiró a su amiga Milk en un abrazo cuando vio que sus ojos estaban llorosos. "Tienes razón, fue una cosa maravilloso, lo que has vivido con él. Así que... ¿cómo fue?" Milk le susurró la última pregunta. Bulma se rió en voz alta y sonrió.

"Me dolió mucho al principio, pero luego fue tan dulce y maravilloso, no lo puedo comparar con nadie porque no tenía experiencia previa, pero que era bueno. Oh Chi, no tienes ni idea, pero yo le echo mucho de menos ", se lamentó Bulma.

"Bueno, tal vez algún día lo volverás a ver, pero déjenme decirte acerca de mí ahora", dijo Milk feliz.

"¡Ok, dispara!" Bulma se echó a reír.

"Bueno... ¿Recuerdas que mi ex novio, el chico que vivía al otro lado de mí casa?" Bulma asintió y siguió Milk. "Bueno, él finalmente regresó de viajar por ahí con su padre en todos los viajes de negocios. Dijo que su padre accedió a dejarlo terminar la secundaria en una escuela pública."

Bulma se abría con sarcasmo y Milk la miró. "Está bien, el punto es que me invitó a salir otra vez, él dijo que me había perdido todos estos meses, dijo que si quería seguir adelante donde nos habíamos detenido", dijo Milk en sueños.

"¿Y tu le dijiste que si? ¡Eso es tan genial! Lo único que no puedo creer es que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de reunirme con él, por cierto ¿cómo se llama?" Bulma le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¡u nombre es Vegeta Ouji, y mi Dios que es el mejor!" Chichi suspiró.

"¿Vegeta Ouji? siento como si ya hubiese oído que el apellido antes." Bulma se encogió de hombros y luego hablaron y esperó pacientemente a que sonara el timbre para ir a casa.

**Y que tal esta la otra no se preocupen no descuidare la otra espero que les aya gustado los veo en el siguiente capi espero actualizar pronto dejen comentario bey bey.**


	2. tu

¿TU?

Dos días después, Pruebas para porristas...

Bulma y Milk guardaban la ropa en los armarios del gimnasio. Bulma llevaba una camiseta roja con pantalones de chándal negro, y Milk llevaba la misma ropa pero en azul y negro.

Bulma terminó anudando su cabellera azul largo en una cola de caballo baja y levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver la "amiga" que había hecho el primer día de clases.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Ustedes dos están tratando de salir para porristas?" Jade le preguntó mientras ella y un par de sus amigas se acercaban desde el otro lado de los vestuarios.

"Bulma está probando para capitana, así que no te hagas ilusiones", se burló Milk.

Jade miró y se burló de nuevo, su despido como si fuera nada y volvió a Bulma. "Una palabra al sabio, también estoy probando para capitana lo que tus posibilidades son muy escasas. Además yo era la capitana en mi vieja escuela", dijo con arrogancia.

Bulma se limitó a mirarla con cautela y sonrió. "¿En serio? Bueno ¿adivina qué? He sido capitana de las animadoras en esta escuela hace ya dos años y no estoy retrocediendo este año, así que diría que tus posibilidades son mucho más escasas que las mía", Bulma la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió más amplio que ella asintió con la cabeza a Milk y las dos se alejaron al gimnasio. Las audiciones eran bastante simples y el entrenador a cargo fue difícil decidir a quién nombrar capitana del equipo, a su juicio, tanto Bulma y Jade se había dado en el clavo, pero era evidente que un problema de competencia seria allí.

"Vuelve en unos días en el tablón de anuncios, los nombres serán publicados y elegido el capitán del equipo." Bulma y Milk sonrieron todas las chicas saliereron a las gradas en el campo. Bulma vio a Goku y lo saludó con la mano. El resto de las chicas, incluyendo a Jade embobadas, se sentó en las gradas y se quedó en el grupo de chicos bien.

"Hey, ¿Cómo te fue?" -le preguntó mientras se abalanzó y loabrazó a él, Bulma inhala su perfume y suspiró.

"Sentí que era bastante bueno, pero no puedo negar que el resto de las chicas tenía posibilidades la única persona que no le importaría dar el título es a Milk", dijo ella, sonriendo a su amiga.

"¡Hey Goku!" Milk sonrió y saludó.

"¿Hey Milk!" Goku dijo alegremente.

"¿Cómo va todo por? ¿En qué posición estás jugando?" Bulma le preguntó mientras miraba a los otros jugadores en el equipo. Muchos de ellos eran buena gente.

"Siempre he sido bueno como mariscal de campo, por lo que es lo que estoy jugando, cuando era más joven mis hermanos me enseñaron todo el tiempo", dijo mientras miraba hacia las gradas y le sonrió a las chicas. Bulma se volvió intermitente ojos azules de Jade y gruñó. "¡Goku! ¡No me digas que te sientes atraído por ella!" Dijo Bulma con voz amenazadora.

Él sonrió tímidamente y miró a Bulma, "¿Estás celosa?" -le preguntó con dulzura. Bulma se sonrojó y tanto Goku y Milk la miraron expectante.

"¿Y bien?" Milk pinchó. Bulma miró a ella y enganchó la cabeza a un lado diciéndole a su amiga que los dejara solos. Milk asintió con la cabeza y lentamente se acercó a sentarse en la tribuna inferior de las gradas.

Bulma se volvió hacia el hombre y sonrió, "¿Seria algo bueno si lo estaría?"

Era su turno y la miró con timidez, "yoyo… no lo sé", balbuceó. El entrenador hizo sonar su silbato y se volvió Goku. Antes de que Bulma perdiera los nervios, lo empujó y lo besó profundamente. Goku hizo un ruido sordo de sorpresa y luego envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola con fuerza a él.

Todas las chicas miraban con sorpresa y gruñó Jade. Esta fue la segunda vez que tenía que sentarse y ver a la pequeña bruja acariciar a un tipo que había puesto sus ojos en el, así que tenía que cambiar, pensó con una sonrisa socarrona.

El entrenador sonó el silvato una vez más y se apartó. Goku parecía sonrojado y Bulma sonriendo. Por un momento la miró confundido y luego Bulma dijo, "fue, por suerte", y le guiñó un ojo.

"yo…tiene que ir, el entrenador napa va a hacer saltar un fusible", dijo aún en estado de shock, Bulma asintió con la cabeza y volvió a Milk. Su amiga le dio apoyo y ambas se rieron a la ligera. Bulma miró a Jade y sonrió. "Esta es la segunda vez que le hago esto a ella", dijo Bulma con aire de suficiencia.

"Así que B, ¿recuerdas donde escuchaste el nombre de Vegeta antes?" Milk le pregunto a su amiga.

"No estoy segura, recuerdo vagamente oír este nombre en algún momento durante mis vacaciones", se encogió Bulma.

"Bueno, pero dime, ¿cómo ustedes pasaron el resto de sus vacaciones?" Milk le preguntó.

"Bueno te hablaré de la última vez que nos vimos..."

~ Flashback ~

"Me voy hoy en la noche", suspiró tristemente Bulma.

"Sí, me has dicho alrededor de diez veces ya," dijo en una ligera irritación, que le dio un puñetazo en broma e hizo un mohín.

"Idiota, sólo te lo he dicho dos veces", le besó el cuello. "te voy a extrañor"

"No tanto como yo a ti, a pesar de que seas un gritona y quejumbrosa, disfrutaba tus gritos", le apretó las nalgas. Bulma abrió la boca y se ruborizó.

"Eres un pervertido", se rió en voz baja.

"Pero así me quieres. Además tenemos tiempo antes que te vallas, ven vamos a la playa", la tomó de la mano y salieron de la zona aislada del hotel donde se habían escondido.

Ya era mediodía y caminaron de la mano a la orilla., El agua estaba sorprendentemente cálida y Bulma suspiró con satisfacción.

"¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?" Bulma le preguntó.

"No, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía unos tres años, y mi padre nunca se volvió a casar después de ella", se encogió de hombros y miró a los veleros que estaban a distancias de la orilla.

"¿La hechas de menos?" Bulma le preguntó en voz baja.

"Casi no la recuerdo, no sé por qué, pero siento que mi padre tenía algún tipo de resentimiento en su contra. Él es más bien plano sobre su memoria. Pero él ha estado allí toda mi vida y me siento como si no necesitara a mi madre ", le dijo en un susurro.

"Quieres mucho a tu padre", afirmó con una sonrisa. Él simplemente frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando y luego se sentaron en la arena mirando la puesta del sol. El cielo se iluminó en el hermoso azul, naranja y púrpura. Una sonrisa maliciosa quedo en la cara de Bulma, y ella volvió a mirar a su amor. Él la miró por el rabillo de sus ojos y sonrió. Ella se inclinó hacia él y le besó el pecho, el botón de la camisa azul marino que llevaba puesto estaba abierto y mostrando su pecho bronceado agradable. Se habían sentado en una zona remota rodeada de enormes rocas y no había señal de gente a su alrededor.

"¿Estamos juguetón?" su voz profunda y se rió entre dientes y Bulma se estremeció cuando el sonido de su voz llego a sus oídos.

"¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en la arena?" sonreía seductoramente, él negó con la cabeza y sonrió. "y supongo que no quieres intentarlo", ronroneó mientras se alejaba de el. Por suerte, llevaba un vestido lila corto y no tenia que quitarse mucho.

"Pues supones mal, niña," él sonrió. Saco sus pantalones, y muy pronto abrazó su cuerpo y sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas en la arena. Los gritos de placer fueron apagados en el cuello, y su rostro estaba en contra de su cabello, oler el dulce aroma de las flores.

La arena pegada a su piel sudorosa y sus manos. Las olas rugían con fuerza y se estrellaban sobre las rocas que estaban sumergidos en el agua. El agua llegó a donde estaban y completamente empapado Bulma mientras apretaba con fuerza sobre su cuerpo y lloró cuando llegó a la terminación total junto con él. La besó en la mejilla enrojecida y le apretó la mano.

"¿Por qué lloras niña tonta?" -le preguntó con suavidad como el agua los mantenía rodeados.

"Porque yo te voy a echar de menos, y además tengo la arena mojada en mi pelo", se quejó ella.

Se rió y se levantó lentamente, "Mierda, ahora tengo la arena mojada en mis pantalones y todo gracias a tus ideas extrañas," se rió. Ella lo miró y le ofreció una mano. Se levantó y se retira pegotes de arena húmeda de sí misma lo mejor que pudo. Ella trató de limpiar su vestido lo mejor que pudo, sin que se moje, pero al final no sirvió de nada.

Él la miró en silencio y se maravilló de su belleza. ¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguir a alguien como ella fuera de su mente?, él no lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía es que iba a dejar una buena impresión en su corazón y el alma de todos los tiempos.

Regresaron al hotel y vio cómo se cambió de ropa. Terminó el último embalaje de sus cosas y luego se acercó a la ventana, de espaldas a él. Se acercó a ella y le rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Una de sus manos y luego se fue a lo largo de su brazo y la empujó algo en la mano. Bulma trajo el objeto hacia atrás para ver y sonrió, era una banda con un candado.

"Lo compré para que me puedas recordar", dijo en voz baja. Ella se volvió hacia él sin deshacer el abrazo.

"¿Pero por qué una llave?" Los ojos azules de Bulma lo miraron profundamente a sus oscuros ojos de onix, y vio los sentimientos que había prometido no tener uno para el otro.

"Porque yo tengo el candado, y tú tienes la llave de mi corazón", susurró.

Unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos azules y ella frunció los labios. Sus manos lo alcanzaron por detrás de su cuello para quitar la venda alrededor de su cuello. "Es mejor así. Par que tenga algo para recordarte siempre." Ella puso la llave en su cuello y el candado alrededor del suya.

Él le sonrió y acarició las lágrimas, él la besó por última vez. Fueron interrumpidos por un golpe. Bulma miró hacia la puerta y frunció el ceño.

"¡Cariño nos tenemos que ir!" Oyó decir a su padre desde la puerta.

"¡Ya voy papá!" se volvió hacia él. "Se que quedamos que no podíamos tener sentimientos el uno al otro, pero ya es tarde para eso ¿no?"

Él asintió con la cabeza tristemente. "Yo pensare en ti siempre," la besó una vez más y Bulma se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ella le lanzó un beso y agarró sus maletas. Fuera estaba el botones para tomar sus maletas. Bulma miró hacia la sala y se dirigió a los ascensores con tristeza.

~ Fin Flashback~

Bulma suspiró de manera desigual y Milk noto sus ojos vidriosos. "No llores B, fue una maravillosa experiencia para los dos, recuérdalo de esa manera," su mejor amiga le apretó la mano con suavidad. Bulma asintió y sonrió. Finalmente, se dirigieron hacia el vestuario cambiarse. La campana sonó y todos empezaron a salir, Goku corrió hacia y Bulma y Milk sonrió tímidamente a la chica de cabello azul.

Se quedaron en la parte delantera de la escuela y hablamos por un rato. "Hey Bulma Necesito un favor ", Goku le dijo en voz baja.

"Sí, ¿qué es?"

"Necesito clases particulares de Física ¿me puedes ayudar? Sé lo mucho que amas la ciencia desde que éramos pequeños, además de que somos vecinos y puedo ir a tu casa. ¿Lo harías?" -preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo Bulma emocionada. "¿A partir de cuándo?" sus ojos brillaban de alegría y Milk le hizo un guiño y una sonrisa.

"¿Mañana? Si eso está bien para ti", dijo tímidamente. Bulma asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a Milk. "¿Vienes con nosotros?" Bulma le preguntó. Milk negó con la cabeza.

"Hoy no puedo. Mi papá va a venir a recogerme ", dijo Milk con una sonrisa. Bulma asintió con la cabeza y miró su reloj.

"Supongo que tengo que caminar hasta mi casa", murmuró.

"¡Oye te acompaño! Si... eso está bien..." Goku dijo en voz baja. Bulma sonrió y asintió.

"¡Nos vemos Milk! Llámame cuando llegues a casa," dijo Bulma mientras Goku y comenzaron a alejarse. Milk asintió con la cabeza y saludó con la mano.

"Así que... ¿Qué onda con el beso de hace rato?" Goku le pregunto tímidamente una vez que se alejaban a una cuadra de la escuela. Ella le sonrió y él sonrió.

"Goku, cuando éramos niños, ¿de verdad me querias?" ella hizo una pregunta, ya que se detuvo en una esquina miraron a ambos lados y cruzaron.

Se sonrojó y asintió: "Sí, realmente lo hice, yo sé que era bastante joven, pero tuve un pequeño enamoramiento por ti", dijo tímidamente.

"¿Pero por qué? Yo estaba flaca, larguirucha, flaca y plana", Bulma se echó a reír.

"Pero a mis ojos, que eran una hermosa chica flaca flaca", sonrió, ganando más confianza en sí mismo mientras hablaban.

"Pero, ¿qué piensas de mí ahora?" -Preguntó mientras giraba una vez más.

Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo y sonrió él. Hoy llevaba unos jeans ajustados negros y un top negro. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño suelto y llevaba botas de cuero que la hacia un poco más alta. Y en el hombro una bolsa blanca. Los años le sentaron bien.

"Eres mas bella de lo que recordaba" dijo y se ruborizó.

"Goku, ¿todavía te gusto?" Se detuvo y la miró, sus ojos miraban a través de él y él se sentía convertirse en una víctima de sus encantos. Ella realmente era una criatura hermosa, con los más lindos ojos azules y piel color crema.

"¿Bulma? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" -le preguntó ella rápidamente cautivado por sus ojos. Bulma también se apresuró a responder.

"¡Sí!... Oh Quiero decir... ¡Dios! ¿Respondí muy rápido?" Bulma se miró los pies y suspiró con nerviosismo. Levantó la barbilla y se encontró con sus ojos oscuros y su cálida sonrisa. Se inclinó y la besó suavemente.

"No, tu no respondiste demasiado rápido, me gustas, yo realmente quería escuchar esa respuesta de tus hermosos labios", susurró mientras se mordió el labio inferior. Bulma se rió en voz baja y asintió con la cabeza. Ella nunca le había oído hablar de tal manera sexy, pero a ella le gustaba.

"Así que... ¿Es oficial?" Bulma le susurró.

"Por supuesto", sonrió, la tomó de la cintura, la levantó por encima de él y giró a su alrededor. Bulma gritó y se aferró a él desesperadamente, sujetando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Bueno, me gusta esto", dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

"¡Goku! ¡Bájame!" Ella pidió y le golpeó la cabeza. Se rió entre dientes contra la suave piel de su cuello y el hombro. Los labios de ella se encontraron de nuevo y se besaron apasionadamente. A regañadientes se deslizó fuera de él, y sonrió.

"Tenemos que ir a casa y hacer los deberes, ¿y tal vez más adelante podemos salir?" Bulma le preguntó.

"Sí, eso sería genial", dijo. Y la agarró de la mano y siguieron caminando hacia Capsule Corp.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Milk se golpeó el pie y gruñó suavemente. "¡Genial! Papá, llega tarde otra vez." De repente levantó la vista cuando oyó el rugido de un motor de un automóvil, y un negro convertible deportivo tipo Jaguar se detuvo en el estacionamiento.

Milk miró y con una risita pequeña leyó la matrícula. Decia "Badman" y la puerta se abrió. Ella ahogó un grito y corrió hacia la persona.

"¿Vegeta?" Milk lo llamo, se volvió y mostró su sonrisa mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol oscuras. Él estaba vestido todo de negro, incluso botas de color negro. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y ¿qué pasa con el coche bomba?" -Preguntó mientras se inclinaba un poco para besarlo en los labios.

"Mi padre me lo dio de regalo de cumpleaños un poco a principios de este año. Aparte de que tengo todos mis trámites para inscribirme, a partir de mañana por la mañana la escuela secundaria tendrá el honor de mi presencia," su voz profunda le dijo con arrogancia.

"¡Eso es tan genial, no puedo esperar para que conozcas a Bulma!" Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¿Quién es?"

"Ella es mi mejor amiga, ya sabes la que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerte" dijo Milk con una sonrisa, el asintió con la cabeza y los dos levantaron la vista cuando el padre de Milk llego "Me tengo que ir, ¿pero te veré más tarde? ¿O mañana?" Milk le preguntó. Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y la besó en la mejilla.

"Mejor te veo mañana, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, ¿vale?" -le preguntó. Ella asintió y se fue corriendo hacia el coche lejos con su padre. Ella le lanzó un beso y saludó con la mano mientras se alejaban.

¿Bulma? ¿Dónde había oído antes ese nombre? ¿Sera Bulma Briefs? Vegeta se encogió de hombros y cogió una carpeta con sus papeles. A continuación, se dirigió a la oficina principal para inscribirse.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Después de hacer todas sus tareas escolares y la enseñanza de Goku un par de cosas acerca de la Física, Bulma modelado su ropa nueva para él, y le mostró algunas cosas acerca de su físico. "Entonces, ¿qué me pongo mañana?" -Le preguntó.

"Nada de lo que te pongas puede opacar su belleza", dijo con una sonrisa que puso a su lado sobre su cama. "Pero yo diría que, llevaras la falda de camuflaje y la parte superior que se ve como el cuero, las botas. De esa manera puedo usar una camisa de camuflaje y unos pantalones de mezclilla negro mañana, ¿no crees?" Bulma asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a su aparente conocimiento de estilo y luego brincó a darle un beso. La agarró y se cayó sobre él, mientras se besaban y acariciaban entre sí.

"¡Dios mío!" Se escucho desde la puerta. Bulma rápidamente se apartó de él y se levantó.

"¿Mamá?" Chilló. Su madre sonrió y estrechó las manos.

"¡Siempre pensé que ustedes dos hacían una linda pareja!" Ella dijo alegremente.

"¡Mamá éramos pequeños!" Dijo Bulma sonrojada intensamente.

"Aún así se veían tan lindos juntos. Recuerdo cuando solías ser más alta que Goku, ¡pero míralo ahora! ¡Este apuesto joven alto, se ha convertido!" Dijo alegremente. Bulma se golpeó en la frente, mientras que Goku se limitó a sonreír.

"Hey mamá ¿pued0 pedir prestado el coche?" Bulma le preguntó antes de que su madre decidiera continuar con sus recuerdos.

"Sí, querida, tal vez pueda convencer a tu padre esta noche para ver si te da uno a ti. ¡Por que esto llego hace rato!" Su madre un sobre.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mi licencia de conducir!" Bulma gritó emocionada, lo abrió y sonrió. "¡Oh, gracias a Dios, mi foto se ve normal!" Ella dijo con un suspiro de alivio.

"No te mataría a sonreír", murmuró Goku por encima del hombro, le dio un codazo en el estómago, pero se echó a reír.

"¡Estoy sonriendo! Mira", señaló, en realidad una media sonrisa, pero estaba ahí. Goku sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y decidió no molestarla más.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Goku le preguntó a su paso por las escaleras y luego a la cochera.

"¿A comer?" Bulma le preguntó. Una gran sonrisa en su rostro y asintió con la cabeza alegremente. "Parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian", murmuró Bulma cuando recordó cuánto le gustaba comer. Saco la cápsula de un coche y sonrió cuando un Mercedes plateado convertible hermoso salió. Ella abrió el capó y se metió en el asiento. Goku se metió en el asiento del pasajero y se fueron.

Cenaron y platicaron de las vidas del uno y del otro. Después se volvió a su casa. Estaban de pie justo en la división de sus hogares y Goku cubrió su gran musculosos brazos alrededor de la cintura pequeña de Bulma. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando la luz frente a su casa se encendió. Dos sombras, salieron y Goku suspiró con fastidio.

"Genial", murmuró. Bulma miró hacia ellos y sonrió.

"¿Quién es?" Ella le preguntó mientras se frotaba el brazo.

"Mis hermanos", gruñó suavemente Goku. Las dos figuras se acercaron a ellos y exclamó Bulma, ambos eran hombres de aspecto hermoso, al igual que Goku. Se acordó de su hermano mayor, porque se parecía a Goku, y el central tenía el pelo más largo, pero ella sólo lo había visto un puñado de veces en los años que habían sido vecinos.

"¿Bulma?" El que se parecía a Goku pregunto.

"¡Sí, soy yo, wow Turles te ves muy bien!" Felicitaba.

"¡Veo a nuestro hermano pequeño se ha conseguido una novia!" El tipo con el pelo largo, dijo. Bulma no lo conocía y pensaba vagamente que había pasado probablemente más tiempo con su padre.

"Bulma, éste es mi hermano Raditz, él es el chico de en medio y que pasaba más tiempo con mi padre de lo que hizo con nosotros y nuestra madre", respondió Goku le pregunta sin respuesta y señaló a sí mismo y Turles.

"Es bueno conocerte Raditz", sonrió.

"Lo mismo digo Bulma. Ahora sabemos por qué él no tenía muchas novias, que te estaba esperando", sonrió el hombre alto. Bulma sonrió y volvió a mirar al otro hermano de Goku.

"Yo estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti hermano pequeño, estábamos empezando a pensar que eras "raro "o algo así," se rión entre dientes. Goku no le hizo gracia y le agarró la mano de Bulma y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia su casa. Bulma estaba agradecida, estaba empezando a sentirse un poco nervioso al estar rodeado por tres hombres grandes, aunque uno de ellos fuera su novio.

"¡Es bueno verlo de nuevo chicos!" Bulma grito y le dijo adiós. Se le dijo que tener una buena noche también, y volvió a entrar en la casa.

"Me molestó mucho... Creo que es un hábito para ellos porque yo soy el más joven de la familia." Él sonrió y miró a Bulma intensamente. "Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, es como un sueño hecho realidad", le apretó la mano.

"No. Gracias por quererme como soy y no por cómo me veo, estoy tan feliz de que un gran tipo este aquí conmigo", sonrió hacia él.

"Bueno, espero que tengas dulces sueños ¿y nos vemos mañana?" -le preguntó después de estar parado allí, mirando el uno al otro en silencio durante unos segundos. Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

"Si papá me da un coche que te lo haré saber en la mañana antes de la escuela, ¿ok?" asintió con la cabeza y Bulma se puso de puntitas cuando se inclinó y la besó suavemente. Sus manos se enredan en la melena salvaje y oscuro cabello. Se apartó lentamente y sonrió cuando caminaba a su casa. Ella le lanzó un beso y cerró la puerta.

La casa estaba en silencio y Bulma llegó a la conclusión de que sus padres ya estaban durmiendo, así que ella fue a su habitación. Por encima de su cama se encontró una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, y abrió un pequeño trozo de papel al lado de él.

**Mi querida Bulma, estás demasiado mimada.**

**Con amor papa.**

Bulma abrió la caja y encontró una llave y una cápsula. Leyó la etiqueta y casi saltó y gritó de alegría y felicidad. Leyó, Escalade.

Ella estaba tan feliz que decidió cambiar su color de pelo. Siempre ocurrió así. Si estaba bien enojado o feliz que iba a cambiar su color de pelo. Ella tenía un par de tintes para el cabello azul y lavanda en el baño, una chica nunca puede tener demasiado para el cabello. Se puso una vieja y enorme camiseta y se fue al baño se tomó su tiempo para cambiar su color de pelo. Cuando terminó se secó el pelo y se cepilló los dientes y se puso su pijama, saltó en su cómoda cama grande y tiró de las sábanas sobre ella. Mañana será un gran día, pensó

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Un timbre molesto fuerte sacudido a Bulma de sus sueños con su alto y bien culo de su novio. Es extraño que cuando estaba con él, no pensaba en su ex amante. A pesar de que siempre estaría en su corazón, ahora Goku era también parte de ella.

Se levantó y corrió al baño. Tomó una ducha, se secó el pelo y luego volvió corriendo a vestirse. Se puso lo que Goku le había dicho que se vean bien y luego se sentó en su vanidad de hacer su pelo. Bulma sonrió para sus adentros y se pasó una mano por todo su cabello ya lavanda. Comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Se aplicó algo de maquillaje y de la cadena que 'el hombre' le había dado, ella se puso un conjunto de unos veinte brazaletes de plata en una mano y una pulsera en la otra mano. Entonces comenzó a encresparse el pelo largo a mitad de camino y tomó cerca de diez minutos para hacer eso. Llamó a Goku.

"¿Hola?" Su voz alegre respondió.

"Hey bebé, ¿listo para ir a la escuela? ¡Tengo un coche!" dijo alegremente.

"¡Guau! ¿En serio?, tal vez podamos ir a desayunar, todavía es muy pronto", dijo con total naturalidad.

"Claro que cosa, y desde hoy estoy en un buen estado de ánimo"

"¡Muy bien cariño! ¡Nos vemos en unos pocos!" colgaron y Bulma marcó otro número.

"Ummm, ¿hola?" Milk contestó medio dormida.

"Milk ¡Tengo un coche! ¿Necesitas un paseo a la escuela?" Bulma le preguntó alegremente.

"¡Eso es genial! Pero lo siento B, ya tengo un paseo"

"¿Quién?" Bulma le preguntó con impaciencia.

"Mi padre", mintió.

"¡Bueno, entonces allá nos vemos más tarde, tengo una gran sorpresa para ti!" Bulma dijo en secreto.

"¡Yo también, nos vemos!" Milk colgó antes de que su amiga se pudiera despedir.

Bulma se encogió de hombros y se acordó de coger su bolso y su celular. Se echó un poco de brillo de labios y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Su padre estaba sentado en la mesa y ella corrió y lo abrazó. "¡Oh, papá muchas gracias, gracias, gracias!" Le dijo a su padre cuando ella lo abrazó y sonrió mientras seguía leyendo el periódico.

"Claro que sí, Bulma querida, quiero que actúes con responsabilidad ¿ok?" -le preguntó mientras le palmeó el brazo. Bulma asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a su madre que estaba preparando el desayuno.

"¡Ah, y mamá, voy a desayunar con Goku! Lo siento", decía ella y la besó en la mejilla, saludó y salió corriendo por la puerta para conducir su nuevo coche.

Goku ya estaba esperándola allí, con la ropa que él había dicho que usaría. La camisa era firme y que describe perfectamente el pecho grande, los pantalones anchos y se llevaba zapatos de skater, y su mochila.

Sonrió al ver su pelo lila y ella corrió y lo besó, ella agarró su mano y saco su coche de la capsula. Ambos exclamaron con asombro como un enorme camión negro salió con asientos de cuero gris y un sistema de música ya está instalado. Ella se levantó de un salto al asiento del conductor y Goku en el del pasajero. Ella puso la llave en la ignición y el gran camión ronroneaba suavemente. Bulma se echó a reír de felicidad completa y metió un CD. Goku sonrió mientras veía la cabeza de su novia comenzaba a moverse con la música

"¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa? Además te ves linda con el pelo morado", le dijo con dulzura-.

Se volvió hacia él en un semáforo en rojo y sonrió: "Gracias por los elogios. No te ves tan mal", sonrió. "Ok ¿a dónde?"

"Vamos a ir a ese lugar de bagels en Blvd. Satán. Me han dicho que hay bagels bastante buenos allí, y además de que esta a pocas cuadras de la escuela", dijo Goku. Bulma asintió con la cabeza y salió a toda velocidad.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

"Oh, ¿dónde está?" Milk se quejó a sí misma, mientras esperaba en la puerta de la escuela. Un par de gruesos brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura y ella sonrió. Sus labios la besaron en la cabeza y se volvió para mirarlo.

"¿A quién estás esperando?" Su voz profunda descascarillando en su oído.

"Pensé que te dije que estaba esperando a Bulma," ella le dijo mientras que unas chicas pasaban y el les dio un vistazo. Él sonrió a ellas y ella le dio un codazo en el estómago. "Vegeta"

"¿Qué? Ellos me miraban", dijo con una risa breve. Sonó el timbre.

"¿Qué he hecho para tener un ligón como un novio?" Ella suspiró con fastidio: "¡Ella ya llego tarde! ¡Ella nunca llega tarde!" Milk le dio un ataque de furia.

"¡No soy un ligón! Ahora vamos, la puedes esperara mas tarde, ahora tenemos que ir a clase", él le agarró la mano y tiró de Milk hacia dentro de la escuela. Vegeta Y Milk caminaron a su clase.

_"Se suponía que debía cumplir con Kakaroto aquí",_ pensó Vegeta mientras caminaba a su clase de pintura. Sacó un trozo de papel rosa y el maestro le firmó. Él se acercó para sentarse a donde Kakaroto le había dicho y se sentó a esperar con molestia. _"Genial, es mi primer día en este lugar y el imbécil decide a llegar tarde"_, pensó para sí mismo.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

"¡Goku! ¡Llegamos tarde!" Bulma se quejó mientras estaban en el lugar de los Bagels comiendo un bocadillo bebiendo café helado.

"Pero ¿cómo iba yo a saber que se esta lleno?" Goku le preguntó. Bulma sólo puso los ojos y miró su reloj. "Milk me va a matar", Bulma miro el bagel.

Goku abrió la boca y golpeó a sí mismo "¡Maldita sea, se suponía que debía encontrarme con Vegeta!"

"¿Tu también lo conoces?" Bulma le preguntó.

"Sí, su padre y el mío están asociados, dirige una compañía grande de arquitectura, por lo que lo conozco desde que teníamos unos cuatro años. Es nuevo en la escuela y tenemos todas nuestras clases juntos, se suponía que lo iba a encontrar esta mañana, probablemente esta muy enojado conmigo. "

"¡No te preocupes Son, va a entender que tu estómago es más importante!" Bulma rió. Él la miró, pero luego sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer hasta entonces? Tenemos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta la próxima clase", dijo Goku mientras miraba su reloj.

"Vamos a ir a la tienda de trajes de baño, tal vez pueda modelar algunos para ti " dijo seductoramente. Goku tartamudeó y asintió con la cabeza estúpidamente.

Entraron en la tienda y miró a su alrededor. "Hey B, mira esto. Creo que te quedaría bien a ti", dijo Goku agarrando un traje azul marino de baño de dos piezas. Bulma lo miró y lo miró con recelo.

"¿No te importaría que yo llevara eso?" ella sonrió. La parte superior era sin mangas y atada alrededor del cuello y detrás de la espalda. La parte inferior se redujo a ser pantalones cortos muy ajustados. Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

"Creo que sería sexy", se sentó en una silla. Ella asintió y se acercó al probarlo. Minutos después salió y la boca Goku se quedó boquiabierta. Se veía más sexy. Se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas y su parte inferior le quedaba muy bien. Se extendía sobre el pecho con fuerza y Goku descubrió que no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

"¿Te gusta?" ronroneó. Él asintió con la cabeza estúpidamente y recordó respirar. Mentalmente a sí mismo se dio las gracias por tener ese control en su cuerpo. El resto del tiempo se puso a modelar pero llego el tiempo de irse. Como ella estaba pagando por sus trajes su teléfono celular sonó.

"¿Hola?" -preguntó ella y le dio a la señora su tarjeta de crédito.

"¿Dónde diablos estás?" Milk se quebró en un ronco susurro.

"Cerca, ¿por qué hablas tan bajo?"

"¡El maestro está leyendo un libro! ¿Está llegando incluso a la escuela?"

"Sí Milk lo siento, yo tenía un par de cosas por hacer, así que tuvo que perderme el segundo período. ¡Pero no te preocupes voy a estar allí!"

"¡Te golpeare cuando llegues es horrible estar sola en esta clase!" se quejó.

"Muy bien Milk, consígueme la tarea y nos vemos al rato", Bulma y Goku salieron de la tienda.

"Está bien, te veo al rato." Milk colgó.

Bulma se voltio "Era Milk y ella casi me mata a través del teléfono", los dos se rieron. Se metieron en el coche y salieron disparados a la escuela. Una vez en frente del edificio principal, Salieron corriendo y esperaron un breve momento para que la campana sonara. Cuando sonó ambos entraron a su siguiente clase. Milk se presento unos minutos más tarde y miró dagas a su amiga. "Explica"

Le tomó unos segundos para ver cómodamente a Bulma estaba recostada en el pecho de Goku. "¿Que-que...?... ¡No lo entiendo!" Ella estaba muy confundida.

"Milk, conoce a mi nuevo novio", dijo sonriendo Bulma.

"¿Esta era la sorpresa?" Milk preguntó con una sonrisa enorme. Bulma asintió con la cabeza y apretó la mano de Goku con fuerza.

"Me dijiste que también me tenias una sorpresa, ¿no?" Bulma le preguntó.

"Bueno, sí, Vegeta está aquí hoy, te lo quería presentar esta mañana pero llegaste tarde", espetó Milk. Miró a Goku, que sonreía tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza en comprensión. "Sí, por supuesto, ahora sé por qué. ¡Felicidades!"

"No te preocupes por eso, voy a conocer al famoso Vegeta durante el almuerzo ¿no?" Bulma sonrió. Milk asintió con la cabeza y se sentaron a hablar. Se les dio nuevos casilleros y cuando sonó la campana se dirigieron hacia ellos.

"Bueno, me toco un buen casillero", dijo Bulma después de una cuidadosa examinación a su casillero. "El año pasado tuve la de abajo."

Afortunadamente, los tres casilleros estaban juntos. Bulma volvió a Goku y le echó los brazos alrededor de su cintura. A algunas chicas pasaban y la miraban. "Creo que no me gusta mucho", se rió como Goku la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Él la abrazó. Mientras Milk la llamaba.

"¡Bulma! ¡Vegeta está aquí!" Milk casi gritó.

"Goku, por fin tengo la oportunidad de conocer", se rió y se voltió.

"Bulma el es mi novio Vegeta", dijo Milk con una enorme sonrisa.

Los ojos de Bulma cayó sobre él y su boca se abrió en estado de shock total. El primer y único amor de su vida estaba allí de pie con la mano entrelazada con sus mejor amiga"

"¿Tu... tu eres Vegeta?" Bulma le preguntó y señaló con incredulidad.

**Lo siento por no actualizar es que estoy en exámenes y se me complica pero prometo actualizar pronto. Y de los comentarios negativos pues que bueno que se tomen la mlestia de leerlo pero pues no me importa si no les gusto por que yo seguire escribiendo. los amo a todos que me dejan comentario besoos**


	3. compañeros

¿Compañeros?

Los jos de Builma se abrieron como fue posible para ella.

"¿Tú?" Soltó la mano de Milk momentáneamente mientras sus ojos recorrían el rostro que había estado en sus sueños desde hace semanas. Nada había cambiado en su rostro hermoso, salvo que su pelo azul, una vez hermosa era ahora un color lila suave.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Milk le preguntó confusa.

"NO. No," Vegeta contesto antes que Bulma. Ella lo miró y luego sonrió cuando Milk la miró.

"Bueno, es agradable conocerte finalmente VEGETA", Bulma enfatizo su nombre.

Él la miró un momento y luego asintió. "Lo mismo digo, BULMA," hizo el mismo hincapié en su nombre. Luego se volvió y miró hacia atrás.

"Kakaroto idiota, ¿dónde estabas?" le espetó al tipo mucho más alto.

"¡Hey! ¡No le hables de esa manera!" Bulma le grito. Los ojos de Vegeta se redujeron y sonrió misteriosamente.

"Puedo hablar con el como yo quiera mujer", dijo con arrogancia.

Goku sólo suspiró y tomó la mano de Bulma, "No, está bien cariño, estoy acostumbrado a que sea así" le dijo Goku a Bulma.

"No le haría daño a ser un poco más cortés ya sabes," Bulma no podía creer que Vegeta estaba siendo tan desagradable, que había sido una persona completamente diferente cuando se conocieron. Incluso Milk estaba en shock.

"No se preocupen chicas", dijo Goku de nuevo, luego se volvió a Vegeta, "Lo siento Vegeta, tuve un par de cosas que hacer", sonrió Goku y se acercó a Bulma.

Bulma se encontraba todavía en proceso mirando a Vegeta cuando de repente una sonrisa maliciosa se posó sobre ella y agarró la mano de Goku y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Los ojos de Vegeta rompió el fuego al ver la forma del abrazo y solo soltó un bufido.

"¿No es maravilloso que están saliendo?" Milk preguntó tratando de que Bulma y Vegeta no tratasen de matarse " simplemente se quedaron juntos", continuó sonriendo y se acurrucó contra la rigidez Vegeta. Vegeta y Bulma se miraron durante unos minutos y luego tocó el timbre. Bulma agarró la mano de Goku y sonrió.

"Vamos Goku, tenemos que ir a clase", Bulma le tiró a lo largo y pasó por delante de Milk y Vegeta. Al hacer esto el hombro de Bulma golpeó al de Vegeta a propósito y gruñó suavemente.

"De alguna manera tengo la sensación de que ustedes dos se ya se conocian," Milk miró con suspicacia. Él negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia su clase de Historia.

Entraron y se sentaron cerca de la parte de atrás de la sala. Por desgracia para Bulma, Milk, insistió sentarse al lado de Vegeta para llegar a conocerlo mejor. Después de leer el libro y conseguir la asignación que hacer, el maestro llamó a Bulma para ir a dejar unos papeles en la oficina principal.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos Bulma pensó en cómo su vida había cambiado drásticamente en los últimos dos días. Ella tenía un novio, pero ahora, su antiguo novio estaba de vuelta. Y mirando más sexy que alguna lo había visto. Sólo habían pasado unas semanas desde la última vez que lo vio, pero ahora estaba de vuelta y con su mejor amiga, una chica que era como una hermana para ella.

"¿Señorita Briefs?" Oyó una voz que la llamaba. Se dio la vuelta y palideció.

"Señora Folmer," chilló Bulma. Era su profesora de inglés.

"Es bueno verte por aquí pero parece que mi clase no es muy importante", dijo rotundamente.

Bulma tartamudeó y trató de encontrar una respuesta adecuada para decirle a la profesora. "Bueno... yo..."

"¿Sí Bulma? Cuando encuentres una respuesta, hágamela saber, por su parte nos vemos en detención el sábado", la maestra le entregó una hoja.

"Lo siento", dijo ella con timidez y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Ella consiguió los papeles a su destino y se dirigió de vuelta a clase. Inconscientemente tocó la banda alrededor de su cuello. _Ese hijo de puta_, pensó Bulma con enojo.

Entró en la clase y le entregó al maestro una nota de la oficina. Le dio las gracias y Bulma se sentó de nuevo. Podía ver a Milk con los brazos cruzados y con un seño fruncido.

Ella lo miró y sonrió a Goku, que estaba haciendo garabatos en los márgenes de su papel y se inclinó para ver de qué se trataba. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver que había escrito su nombre una y otra vez en letra pequeña. Él la miró y sonrió.

"He oído que mañana se va a saber quien es la capitana de las porristas", dijo en voz baja. Bulma asintió alegremente.

"¡No puedo esperar! Le voy a demostrar a la pequeña fruja de Jade, porque además de ser capitana se elije el universo, y este será mi tercer año como capitana", dijo Bulma.

"Eso es tan bueno para ti... y si quedas como capitana ¿Cómo vas a celebrar? ¡Ademas mañana también voy a saber que posición voy a jugar!" dijo Goku

"¡Que genial!" se dio cuenta de que Vegeta se acerco y trato sin existo de escuchar a escondidas. Ella se volvió y lo miró.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Ella le dijo.

"claro, que quiero algo de una mocosa como tu", dijo con sarcasmo.

"¡Pues entonces deja de espiarnos idiota!" Ella dijo en voz baja.

"¿Cómo no voy a oír tu voz cuando es tan molesta y gritas mucho?"

"no me importa" Bulma se quejó.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró: "La última vez que me acuerdo, te importaba mas estar con migo", se enderezo y sonrio. Sin embargo, su mirada de choque cayó y Bulma sonrió maliciosamente y sin llamar llevó su bota hacia abajo en su pierna como pudo.

"¡Mierda!" fue su arranque inmediato y fuerte de dolor. Todos los otros estudiantes se voltearon y lo miraron extrañamente. Bulma intentó no reír y Milk una vez más confundida por el comportamiento de su novio.

El profesor miró y levantó una ceja. "Señor Ouji ¿hay algo malo?" -le preguntó sin humor. Vegeta movió la cabeza y frunció el ceño sombrío. Gracias a ella, tenían más libro de trabajo que hacer y Bulma puso mala cara pensando que habría sido mejor que ella no le hiciera caso. La campana sonó por fin y todo el mundo hizo su salida, mientras que el profesor llamaba a Vegeta a su escritorio. Milk decidió esperarlo, pero Goku y Bulma se adelantaron y se dirigieron a la sala del almuerzo.

Una vez allí Bulma se topo con Jade.

"Bien, bien... hey que Goku," Jade parecía a ronronear. "Oh, eres tú", dijo ella como si acabara de ver a Bulma. Jade volvió a Goku y sonrió seductoramente. "¿Por qué no la botas por ahi y sales conmigo? Te voy a mostrar lo que una chica realmente puede hacer", le dijo mientras corría con un dedo por su bien formado pecho.

Bulma gruñó y golpeó su mano con brusquedad. "Vas a permanecer lejos de él para siempre si sabes que es bueno para ti", dijo Bulma en un tono sepulcral.

"¿Por qué?" contesto.

"Porque es mi novio, y estas advertida," Bulma tomo un respiracion y tomo la mano de Goku y se dirigió a la línea.

"Hhmmm, ¿desde cuando actúas asi?", ronroneó como Goku se inclinó y le acarició el cuello. Bulma suspiró y sonrió felizmente.

"Ella debe saber que ahora me pertenece", dijo Bulma en broma. Se rió y luego se tira hacia atrás y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de Milk y Vegeta caminaban asia ellos. Vegeta tenía un oscuro ceño fruncido en su rostro. Él los vio en la línea y se dirigió a ellos de la mano con Milk.

"Hey ¿nos guardaron un lugar?" Milk les preguntó.

"Sí Milk, ", dijo Bulma sonriendo. Vegeta la miró con el ceño oscuro todavía en su rostro.

"Hey nena, ¿por qué no van a buscar con Milk? Y nosotros les llevamos la comida", dijo Goku a ella.

"¿Está seguro?" Bulma le preguntó. Él asintió con la cabeza y la empujó suavemente de la línea. "Está bien, traerme una ensalada con un aderezo ranch. Nosotras pondremos las bebidas y la mesa", asintió con la cabeza de Goku y las niñas se dirigieron hacia las máquinas expendedoras.

"Hey, ¿por qué el señor Peters llamo a Vegeta a su escritorio?" Bulma le preguntó mientras sacaba su billetera

"Le puso una detención," a pesar de sí misma Milk se rió. Bulma se le unio y compraron sus bebidas y se sentaron en una mesa vacía.

"Te lo juro. Es sólo mi suerte", murmuró Bulma. Su amiga le dio una mirada extraña y pálidecio Bulma. "Tengo detención el sábado también", hizo un mohín.

"¿Por qué?"Milk le preguntó.

"Cuando yo iba a la oficina, me encontré directamente a la señora Folmer, y ella me dio la detención. Ahora tengo que estar pegada a tu dulce novio el sábado", murmuró Bulma.

"No te preocupes, voy a tratar de que salgan de alguna manera, así que dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con Goku?" Milk le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Nunca me había ido tan bien con alguien mas," sabía que eso era una mentira. "Pero debiste estar aquí, cuando llegamos literalmente Jade se le abalanzo a Goku", dijo Bulma con odio.

"¿Y qué hiciste?" Milk le preguntó con impaciencia. Ella sabía que cuando Bulma se sentía amenazada se volvía un peligro.

"Le dije que se mantuviera lejos de él si sabía que era bueno para ella. Te juro que si lo hace una vez más voy a rasgar su pelo muy fuera de su cuero cabelludo," gruñó Bulma.

Milk se rió y asintió con la cabeza "yo también le diría lo mismo si se acercara así a Vegeta"

Bulma se rió nerviosamente: "Sí. Hey Milk. Tengo una pregunta..." Bulma comenzó, Milk asintió con la cabeza y continuó. "Ummm... ¿alguna vez le preguntaste a Vegeta sobre sus ex novias? Porque... he tenido la intentación de preguntarle a Goku, pero no sé si es correcto", le dijo a su amiga en voz baja, a pesar de que fuera un completa mentira, lo único que quería saber era si Vegeta nunca la mencionó.

"Bueno, yo le pregunté una vez, una semana después de su regreso. Creo que fue un tema delicado porque casi me grita y me dijo que no quería hablar de esa chica que había conocido durante sus vacaciones. No puede dejar de preguntarme lo que hizo con esa perra ", dijo Milk antipática, pasándose una mano por su pelo negro largo. Bulma palideció y se volvió para mirar a los chicos. Goku sonrió y dejó la comida en frente de ella. "Gracias bebé", Bulma le guiñó un ojo a Goku.

Vegeta le puso su comida a Milk enfrente de ella y se sento a su lado. Ambos tipos comenzaron a devorar la bandeja llena de comida. Bulma miró a Vegeta que estaba sentado frente a ella y frunció el ceño.

"Hay tantas cosas que nunca van a cambiar", murmuró. Vegeta la miró y soltó un bufido.

"¿Qué?" Milk le preguntó.

"Oh... me refiero a Goku, que come todo lo que recuerdo,"Bulma contesto improvisadamente.

Milk asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a comer. Bulma comió la mitad de su ensalada y se sentó allí soñando despierto. "Asi que Bulma ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No tenemos la siguiente clase", dijo Milk mientras tomaba un trago de su refresco.

"¿Tal vez podríamos encontrar algunos chicos?" Los chicos voltearon hacia ell. Bulma y Milk sonrieron la una a la otra.

"Sí, eso sería divertido," Milk sofoco una risita.

"Sobre mi cadáver", Dijo Vegeta. Goku ojos se estrecharon y luego rompió en una sonrisa.

"Claro, y al mismo tiempo que ustedes estan buscando un chico yo me voy a relajar con Jade", dijo Goku con malicia. Los ojos de Bulma rompieron en fuego azul y le hizo una mueca a Goku.

"vuelve a decir eso y tendras que dormir con un ojo abierto, a menos que quieras despertar calvo", Bulma sacudió el puño en él, y él simplemente le dio una mirada de asombro.

"Kakaroto, cobarde, tienes que mostrarle a la mujer quien manda", dijo Vegeta. Milk lo miró y levantó una ceja fina.

"¿En serio? Bueno, entonces eso significa que una chica tiene que mostrar quien mando ¿no?"

"Sí vamos Milk, la campana sonará en cuestión de segundos", Bulma dijo con la nariz en el aire y se dirigió a tirar su basura. Goku y Vegeta hicieron lo mismo.

"Lo siento chicas, yo nunca haría algo así," Goku sacó su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Bulma lo miró con recelo y luego sonrió. Goku le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para besarla apasionadamente. Vegeta sintió que iba a estar enfermo como Kakaroto manoseaba a su mujer.

Goku la abrazo y miró hacia Vegeta, que les observaba con odio. Luego sonrió maliciosamente y tiró de Milk en un beso, Bulma sintió ganas de gritar, pero se contuvo.

"¡Está bien, adiós cariño!" Goku le besó la nariz y luego tocó el timbre.

"¡Bye Veggie!" Milk le pellizcó la mejilla, ella y Bulma se dirigió hacia la entrada de la escuela. Algunos compañeros le hacían un guiño y ellas solo se rian.

Decidieron ir a comprar un traje para ir a un club nocturno el fin de semana.

En la mañana Bulma espero a Goku y se fueron a la escuela. Esa Bulma espero a su amiaga y a su ex.

"¿Estás bien?" -le preguntó levantando su barbilla. "Tus ojos se ven un poco rojos", le acarició la barbilla ligeramente.

"Yo-estoy bien", balbuceó ella. La verdad era que había estado llorando anoche. No se había descubierto exactamente por qué, pero ella sentía que por alguna razón ella estaba traicionando a su amiga. "Acabo de tener un par de cosas para escribir en mi computadora y ayer me fui a dormir tarde", mintió.

"Oh bien, siempre y cuando no te quedes dormida en clase", dijo envolviendo su fuerte brazo alrededor de sus hombros pequeños. Se veían como un Jaguar negro estaciono al lado de su carro.

Milk y Vegeta salieron del carro Él le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción superior y pulsó un botón en su llavero que hizo que suene el carro.

"Bonito auto Vegeta", dijo Bulma. Él levantó una ceja y se acercó a ellos.

"Lo sé, ¿no tienes un coche? ¿O es que tu papá todavía te lleva a la escuela?" Vegeta le preguntó: "No importa, sin embargo, nada se puede comparar a mi coche", dijo con arrogancia.

"Si es lo que tu crees", dijo Bulma. Vegeta la miró expectante. Sacó las llaves y se presiona un botón en sus llaves también. El Escalade sonó y ella hizo que las ventanas bajaran. "Ese es mi bebé", dijo señalando el carro.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y observó el coche con cuidado. "Bonito", fue lo único que murmuró.

"Yo sé", dijo volteando su cabello y sonriendo a Milk. La campana sonó para las clases y se fueron a física.

"Ok clase, ¿puedo tener tu atención? Hoy te daré el nombre de sus compañeros para el resto del semestre. Sólo quiero que sepan que no van a ver cambios en las parejas "toda la clase se quejó y algunas personas hicieron comentarios. "Estarán con su pareja en laboratorio, y los proyectos también. Cuando mencione su nombre y el de su pareja, quiero que se emparejen, ¿entendido? "

El profesor comenzó a emparejar y algunas personas estaban felices y otros no. Vegeta estaba mirando a Bulma mientras ella se sentaba cómodamente apoyado sobre Goku.

"Milk King y Goku Son."

Milk y Bulma pusieron mala cara y cambiaron los asientos.

Bulma miró a Vegeta y se burlaba en silencio. _Chica estúpida_, pensó, ella parecía aún más hermosa ahora que no podía estar con ella. Su pelo estaba en una cola de caballo con rizos grandes y llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes

"Juro que la vida es una perra si termino emparejada contigo" espetó Bulma, arrancándolo de su ensueño.

"No es que la vida sea perra, eres tú", le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Su boca se abrió una respuesta inteligente, pero el maestro se lo impidió.

"Vegeta Ouji y... Bulma Breifs. ¡Que bueno ustedes ya están juntos!", el maestro les dijo alegremente.

Bulma murmuro algo incoherente y voltio a ver al hombre que estaba a su lado. Cuando el maestro termino de emparejar, se les dio un trabajo por hacer y una tarea.

Para las niñas ansiosas el día transcurrió rápidamente y fue finalmente quinto período. Los chicos y las chicas estaban en el gimnasio esperando a las listas que vayan a poner.

El entrenador napa fue al frente de los grupos, "mocosos Ok, la lista y posiciones va a ser colocado junto a la lista de las porristas. Todo el mundo pongan en una línea recta."

"¡De acuerdo a mis niñas! ¡Aquí están las listas de porristas!" El maestro de las porristas puso la lista.

Todo el mundo ignoró las instrucciones y sólo lleno de gente alrededor de las listas. Bulma tuvo que empujar literalmente para llegar al frente. Justo detrás de ella llegó Jade.

"¿Fuera de mi camino? ¡Gracias!" Jade gruñó mientras caminaba al frente de la multitud.

"¡Bueno, mira aquí Jade! ¡Nos hicieron capitanes a ambas" Bulma le dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo diablos es eso posible?"

"¡Ahora tengo que demostrar quién es el mejor!" Dijo Bulma con aire de suficiencia.

Los ojos verdes de Jade se estrecharon. "¡Por supuesto que vamos a saber quién es el mejor, pero yo soy el que se eligió el diseño!"

"Sueña pequeña bruja", dijo Milk.

Bulma se acercó a su entrenador y le preguntó: "El entrenador Bell, tengo una pregunta acerca de toda esta situación", comenzó Bulma, el maestro asintió con la cabeza. "¿Quién va elegir el diseño del uniforme?"

"Eso depende de los dos equipos, que Jade y como capitanes de los equipos llegar a diseñar el uniforme de su equipo individual, pero con los colores obligatorios", dijo el entrenador a ella y Jade.

"Eso parece justo", asintió con la cabeza y Bulma se dirigió a su grupo. Ambos grupos fueron un equipo de diez niñas, y Bulma decidió que también podría llegar a conocerlas.

"¡Todo aquí es el problema! ¡Quiero que todos ustedes sepan que de ahora en adelante vamos a ser amigos, si ustedes tiene algo que desean hágamelo saber! Además de que ustedes van a ayudarme a diseñar el uniforme, así que vengan, vamos a ir a sentarse en las gradas y hablar del diseño ", dijo Bulma alegremente.

Todas las chicas gritaban y salieron alas gradas. A fuera estaban los jugadores de fútbol y que estaban recibiendo sus camisetas.

Goku corrió hacia ella y giró a su alrededor. Bulma gritó y lo abrazó. "¡Goku! ¡No hagas eso!" -Gritó ella.

"¡Lo siento pero es que estoy muy feliz! ¡Soy QB!" Dijo Goku alegremente.

"¡WOW! ¡Felicidades cariño! ¡Yo también soy capitana!"

"Yo sé lo que eso significó para ti,". Bulma asintió con la cabeza y compartieron un beso apasionado y el resto de las chicas hicieron ooohd 'haciéndolos alejarse y ruborizarse profundamente. Goku le hizo un guiño a ella y se fue corriendo de nuevo al equipo de los chicos.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tu novio es un bombón!" Una chica comentó, y los otros empezaron a hablar de Goku.

"Yo sé", suspiró con nostalgia Bulma.

"¿No crees que eres modesta?" Milk les pregunto a las chicas, las chicas se rieron y Bulma le sacó la lengua a Milk.

"¡Vamos, vamos a empezar el diseño!" Todos asintieron y fueron torno a Bulma a las gradas inferiores. Terminaron el diseño antes de que sonara la campana y se fue entregó al entrenador.

Goku corrió tras ella y la rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura "¿Mañana vamos a algún lugar?" -Le preguntó sobre su cuello. Bulma suspiró en su cuello, era un punto débil que Goku ni siquiera sabía que estaba desencadenando.

"Sí, ¿a qué hora?" -le preguntó.

"¿Qué tal a la 8?"

"Sí va a hacer un buen momento", ella lo agarro del brazo y lo miró. "Vístete para impresionarme", se puso sus dedos sobre su barbilla suavemente.

"¿Así que vamos a salir mañana por la noche?" Milk interrumpido cuando estaban a punto de besarse. Bulma sólo miró a su amiga y le disparó una mirada.

"Oh, lo siento, ¿momento en privado?" -Preguntó ella con timidez.

"Ya no es así", se rió Bulma.

Vegeta se acercó a ellos vio a Bulma cambiar su expresión a ira. "Vamos Vegeta, que están teniendo tiempo privado", Milk trató de llevárselo, pero él no se movió.

"Me importa poco, consigan una maldita habitación y pueden tener su" tiempo privado ", necesito una respuesta Kakaroto", espetó Vegeta. Bulma sintió una sonrisa en su cara, pero se detuvo.

"Sí, vamos a estar hoy quiero empezar a ponerme en forma y el entrenador napa se ofreció a mostrarnos algunas de sus obras", dijo Goku pensativo-.

"¿No te veré hoy? Pero yo pensé que habías dicho que querías que te ayuda con la tarea física", dijo Bulma con un mohín.

"Si no estoy muy cansado, te veo hoy a las nueve, pero si no puedo te llamo, ¿ok nena?". Bulma asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso. Vegeta se apartó con disgusto y luego, cuando estaba viendo Bulma, agarro a Milk y le dio un beso apasionado.

"Vamos Milk", comenzó a jalarla Bulma antes que terminara su beso con Vegeta.

"¡Bulma!" Milk se quejó. Bulma no le hizo caso a la protesta de su amiga y se fueron a su coche.

Cerca de los ojos verdes brillaban de emoción. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer Jade?" Una de sus amigas le preguntó.

"Vamos a bailar mañana", ronroneó. Por supuesto, mañana su plan para que Goku estuviera en sus brazos comenzaría...


	4. ¿Quien engaño a quien?

¿Quién engaña a quién?

Bulma salió de su coche y se dirigió a la biblioteca de la escuela. Dos horas de detención y que se ha hecho. Ella entró y puso su hoja de detención enfrente de una mujer, había alrededor de cinco a más niños y algunos dormían y otros estaban escuchando música. La maestra estaba sentada leyendo una novela y no prestaron atención a ella.

Bulma se encogió de hombros a sí misma y se sentó cerca de la puerta de atrás. " _En toda mi vida sólo he tenido dos veces detención._ " Bulma pensaba. Comenzó a escribir algunas cosas pero después de unos minutos una sombra bloqueaba la luz.

Bulma frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba. Ella se burlaba y lo miró. "¿Qué diablos quieres Vegeta?" No tenía paciencia para él ahora mismo.

"Mujer idiota, que fue tu culpa la detención de hoy", gruñó furioso.

"Debes de ser mas cortes. Yo simplemente te di lo que merecías", dijo Bulma con elegancia.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando una nota se deslizó bajo la puerta. Bulma se acercó sigilosamente y la recogió. Ella lo abrió y la leyó. "Bulma, prepararse para salir estoy afuera y voy a distraer a la maestra para que puedan salir, me esperas en tu coche. Milk".

Ella levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a su amiga bloquear la vista en de la maestra. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la puerta. Lo abrió y rápidamente en silencio se salio. Se acercó a su casillero y sacó su loción favorita, que se había olvidado de tomar el día anterior. Cerró su casillero y empezó a caminar hacia su auto.

Al doblar una esquina, una mano tapo su boca para silenciar cualquier grito. Ella entró en pánico por completo. Ella gritó cuando la persona presiona sus labios contra los suyos. Sus ojos se sobresaltar al notar quien era. Vegeta. Trató de empuja y golpear, pero fue en vano. Sus labios la besó con insistencia y ella dejó de luchar cuando sintió su lengua invadir su boca. Se dejo relajar. Justo cuando se estaba aceptando el beso, su mente se detuvo y ella lo rechazó más o menos como pudo. Bulma jadeaba y respiraba entrecortadamente mientras ella se movía rápidamente lejos.

"¿Cómo te atreves a sorprenderme de esa manera?" -Gruñó ella en la cara de su ex amante.

"Vas a decirme que no te gusto la sorpresa" -le preguntó con una sonrisa muy satisfecha. Su expresión se oscureció. "Tenemos que hablar, pero no quiero que Milk nos vea."

"No tenemos nada de que hablar" Bulma sigue respirando profundamente. Inconscientemente puso sus dedos en la cadena de su cuello, ella entonces lo miró y se dio cuenta de que él también llevaba la cadena con el candado. Ella lo miró y se dirigió a la puerta. Se puso delante de él y se le prohibió su salida.

"¿Te has olvidado de mí ya que estás saliendo con Kakaroto?" su voz estaba llena de celos.

"Escucha Vegeta, pensé que nunca volvería a verte y por eso me involucré con Goku. Lo he conocido hace tantos años que siento que tengo una conexión con el. Además, Milk me ha hablado acerca de usted antes, fue pura coincidencia que nunca te conocí. ¿Ahora me dices que no puedo salir con ningún hombre mientras tu sales con mi mejor amiga? " Ella le preguntó con incredulidad.

"¡Es algo totalmente diferente mujer, yo no estaba en una relación oficial con ella cuando te conocí!"

"¡Pero ahora es tu! ¡Milk es como una hermana más que una amiga para mí y no voy a hacer algo que le haga daño verdad!" Bulma espetó con enfado.

"¿Prefieres a un bufón sobre mi?"

"No es un bufón, es el chico más dulce que conozco. Y esa es una de las razones por las que me gusta tanto. Además, Milk me ha contado que ya han estado mucho tiempo juntos. Si eso es cierto, entonces debes sentir algo por ella, ¿o me equivoco? " Bulma le preguntó tratando desesperadamente de ocultar los celos que sentía.

"Estas demasiado ciega para notar que mis sentimientos por ella no son demasiado fuertes como los son por ti. ¡No puedo soportar esto más! A tener que ver que te toque y sostenga de la forma en que... " se fue apagando y se alejó de sus ojos azules ardiendo.

Ella empezó esto. Ella había pensado que los sentimientos sólo eran ella para el, ahora sabía que era de otra manera. Suspiró en confusión y luego su rostro se endureció y frunció los labios, odiándose por la gran mentira que estaba a punto de lanzar. "Vegeta, era la pasión y la lujuria: No me digas que te enamoraste de mí, porque yo no te creo, además me gusta mucho Goku y no sería justo para él o Milk", Bulma , dijo con tristeza.

Gruñó y comenzó a acercarse a ella, Bulma jadeó suavemente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que ella fue presionada casi en una esquina. "¿Ve-Vegeta? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que irnos Milk nos esta esperando" dijo Bulma nerviosa.

"¿A quién está tratando de convencer? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho con migo? Desde el día que te fuiste de mi vida, mis sueños están plagados con tu cara. No es algo que me había pasado antes y es algo que no quiero ignorar. "

Su mano grande se acercó y le agarró el mentón, dando la cara bonita a la vista de él. "Mírame a los ojos y dime que lo único que sentías era la lujuria," sus ojos eran intensos y Bulma comenzó a inquietarse, ella sabía que todo era una mentira. Su pensamiento se detuvieron en la otra mano le recorrió todo su cabello lavando.

"Te ves linda con el pelo morado", le dijo en voz baja, la mano que aún sostenía la barbilla empezó a acariciar su rostro. "¿Vas a decirme que en realidad no me echas de menos?" Bulma lo miró y después de unos minutos de inquietud y completo silencio, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. "¿Por qué lloras, pequeña?" -preguntó, con suavidad secando las pequeñas lagrimas.

Las palabras que acababa de decir era la más dulce de las cosas que había oído. A pesar de sí misma, necesitaba de el para sentirse completa. Ella cayó en su pecho con un grito: "Te echado tanto de menos, no tienes ni idea", dijo en voz baja. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

"¿Por qué luchar contra mí? Podemos poner fin a esto ahora y estar juntos", dijo sobre su cuello.

Bulma se alejó de él cuando dijo esto, "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Milk es mi mejor amiga! ¡Es casi mi hermana, yo no puedo hacerle esto! Especialmente cuando ella está completamente enamorada de ti", le dijo Bulma en voz baja.

"Mi intención no es hacerle daño, pero mis sentimientos están en otra parte", le dijo con severidad.

Bulma se acercó a él y le puso las manos en la cara con suavidad. "¡No hay nada más que me gustaría, pero estar con ustedes! Es ser egoísta. ¡Milk y Goku no merecen esto!"

"Si no quieres que la deje entonces, ¿qué voy a hacer con estos sentimientos malditos que no me dejan ser yo?" le apartó las manos de su cara y luego se cruzo de brazos.

"Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros y mantenernos separados", dijo Bulma en un tono triste. No dijo nada durante unos minutos y finalmente tuvo el coraje de mirarlo a los ojos.

Tan pronto como ella lo hizo, ella se dio vuelta. Entonces una sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro, y él sacó la barbilla para mirarlo. Bulma frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para preguntar, pero él le gano.

"Hay muchas cosas que todavía tienen que saber sobre mí. Yo nunca he engañado a una chica antes. Pero ahora, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Por ti," él mantuvo la sonrisa pegada en su cara.

Bulma se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock. "¿Qué?" -le preguntó mientras ella lo rechazó. "¡No puedo creer que estés pensando en eso!"

"Sólo pensar en ello, nadie tiene que saber", dijo con frialdad. Ella solo tenía la boca abierta y negó con la cabeza.

"¡Dios, Vegeta eres tan idiota! ¿Cómo crees que yo pueda hacer eso a mi mejor amiga!" Ella gritó.

"Sólo era una sugerencia," murmuró Vegeta.

"Hubiera preferido no escucharla", le dijo en serio. "Como he dicho, lo mejor es que nos olvidamos de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros," Bulma le dio una ultima mirada y sin mas se retiro.

Ella caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo desesperadamente enjugándose las lágrimas perdidas que había corrido por su rostro. Aquí estaba Vegeta confesando sus sentimientos y ella lo tuvo que rechazar.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento vio a Milk y asustada sacó un espejo y estaba agradecida que no había usado delineador. Pero, sus ojos estaban rojos y la nariz tapada.

"Bulma, ¿dónde diablos estabas?" Milk le preguntó. Luego frunció el ceño y la miró. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, Milk, es sólo que el portero estaba barriendo y olí un poco de polvo, ya sabes que me da alérgica al polvo," dijo Bulma con la mayor naturalidad. Milk asintió y sonrió.

"¿Vegeta no salió con tigo?" Milk le preguntó alegremente.

Bulma miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo y sacudió la cabeza. "NO. Cuando salí iba en sentido contrario de donde yo iba."

"Oh, ok... Voy a buscarlo y te veré esta noche, ¿Nos vemos para prepararnos para ir al club?"

"Sí, ¿te veo alrededor de las 6?" Bulma le preguntó.

Milk asintió con la cabeza y corrió de regreso a la escuela en busca de Vegeta. Bulma dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se metió en su coche. Se sentó allí sintiéndose culpable y se preguntaba qué tipo de monstruo fue para ocultar todo esto a su mejor amiga. A medida que aceleró el motor levantó la vista a tiempo para ver salir a Milk con Vegeta. Su brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de su cintura y ella le besaba la mejilla.

Bulma gruñó y se retiró del estacionamiento sin mirar hacia atrás. _Estúpido Vegeta._ Pensó con enojo, aun cuando sus dedos tocaron sus labios y recordó el beso. Ella contuvo la necesidad de gritar de rabia y se dirigió al salón de belleza para hacer su pelo.

6:00…

"¡Dios mío! ¡Bulma tu cabello se ve tan lindo!"Milk chilló cuando Bulma abrió la puerta.

"¡También creo que se ve lindo!" Bulma dijo alegremente. Las dos corrían por las escaleras.

Tres horas fueron suficientes para arreglarse.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Milk le preguntó mientras giraba al frente de un espejo de cuerpo entero.

"Vegeta le va a gustar", dijo Bulma mientras tragaba el nudo en la garganta.

"¿Tú crees?" Milk le preguntó, aplanando el vestido negro cortó con sus manos. La parte superior que se extendía sobre el pecho era de un material que parecía como si fuera arrugada pero así era. Por debajo de su pecho hacia abajo era suave y estaba atado en espagueti. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una coleta alta con rizos al final. Con maquillaje natural.

"Sí... Yo creo que sí", dijo Bulma en silencio, ella se levantó de un salto pasó por encima a su amiga. "¿Cómo me veo?" Le preguntó con impaciencia.

"Te ves como un algodón de azúcar azul", Milk se rio. Bulma se burló y se rió con ella.

"Mi culo no es tan grande Milk, ahora sí, ¿cómo me veo?"

"Creo que te ves linda, y estoy segura de Goku va a voltear cuando te vea," Milk le dijo con una risita.

Bulma sonrió y se miró en el espejo. Que había hecho el pelo en rizos muy pequeños Ya que su cabello era largo y esto hizo que su cabello estuviera hasta los hombros.

Había un coche honk y Milk y Bulma agarraron sus cosas. El timbre de la puerta sonó y Bulma abrió la puerta para ver a Goku sonriendo dulcemente. Una vez que sus ojos se posaron en ella, sonrió aún más.

"Wow, te ves bien", le dijo. Bulma sonrió y lo miró más.

"Te ves, muy bien también," susurró ella como él hizo una mueca sexy. Hubo otro bocinazo impaciente. Milk y Bulma voltearon para ver a Vegeta sentado en su coche.

Milk lo besó, lo que hace gruñir a Bulma. Cerró la puerta y se acercó al coche de Goku. Soltó la mano y abrió la puerta para ella. Bulma miró el auto y sonrió.

"¿Es tuyo?" -Preguntó ella mientras pasaba una mano por la puerta del Lexus plata.

"A partir de hoy, sí", dijo feliz. "Mi abuela me lo compró."

"Bueno, ¡vamos!" Bulma saltó y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Goku cerró la puerta y corrió hacia el lado del conductor. "Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?" Bulma pidió al empezar a conducir.

"Vamos a recoger a Krilin, él dijo que no ha salido en mucho tiempo. ¿Tal vez encuentre a una chica para él?" Goku sonrió.

"Goku ¿Cómo exactamente estamos entrando al club? Es sábado por la noche y todo el mundo va, y si es muy popular que va a estar muy llena, ¿no?"

"Bueno... Tengo un amigo cuyo hermana es dueño del club, y ella nos conseguirá entrar sin necesidad de esperar afuera de la línea", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Ella?" Bulma le preguntó juguetonamente entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Amiga o ex?" ella le preguntó.

"Ummmm... ex" dijo humildemente.

"¿Hace mucho tiempo? ¿O no hace tanto tiempo?"

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Veinte preguntas?" Goku le preguntó con una sonrisa. Bulma no le hizo gracia.

"¿Es guapa?"

"¡Oh, vamos Bulma!" Él gimió, Bulma parpadeó. "Nos fuimos a pasar unos cinco meses el año pasado, estoy totalmente en ella. TÚ eres mi novia y tu me gustas mucho mas, y creo que eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido jamás. ¿Es eso lo suficientemente claro para ti? " le preguntó con exasperación.

Bulma sopló y se cruzó de brazos en el pecho. Goku miró y suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su mirada triste se convirtió en una sonrisa oculta cuando se dio cuenta de por qué reaccionó así.

"¿Estás celosa de las chicas?"

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron ligeramente, luego se redujeron de nuevo. "¡No-No lo estoy NO!" Ella tartamudeó. 'Genial Bulma ese fue muy convincente' ella se golpeó mentalmente.

"Sí," dijo Goku con sarcasmo. En camino a la casa de Krillin fue silencioso y tenso. El hombre de baja estatura les dio la bienvenida con alegría, pero también se quedó callado cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban hablando el uno al otro y Bulma estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana.

Se detuvieron en un estacionamiento.

Milk y Vegeta se acercaron a ellos y fue entonces cuando Vegeta finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de tener una buena mirada a Bulma. "_Ella se ve... mira, enojada_, "él sonrió y ella lo miró.

"¿Qué hiciste con ella Kakaroto?" Vegeta le preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Nada de lo que te importe Vegeta", espetó Goku. Krillin miraba en la aprehensión y podría decir Vegeta estaba a punto de romperle la nariz a su amigo.

"Que te jodan Kakaroto, no es mi culpa que no sepas cómo tratar a tu mujer", se burló Vegeta de nuevo. Milk miró a su amiga.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Estúpido Goku", se quejó Bulma, "¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?" Bulma le preguntó en un susurro. Milk negó con la cabeza. "¡Debido a que su ex novia nos va a dejar entrar!"

"¿Y... esto importante por que…?" Milk parecía confundida. Entonces ella chasqueó los dedos. "¡Estás celosa!" Milk casi gritó, Bulma hizo la callar y se rió de su amiga. "Sin embargo, dijo ex ¿verdad?" Milk le preguntó con elegancia. "Si él ha estado enamorado de ti desde que eran niños, ella no significa nada ¿verdad?"

Bulma estaba a punto de replicar.

"¿Bebe?" Goku le preguntó como se acercó a ellas. Bulma se volvió hacia él y lo miró expectante. "¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?" -le preguntó mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Bulma volvió la cabeza y se burlaba.

"¿Celosa de alguien como tú? No," dijo, mientras sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor. Su mano se inclinó la frente y sonrió.

"No quise decir que te haya molestado, lo siento. ¿Me perdonas?" -le preguntó con voz dulce. A pesar de su aparente enfado que ella sonrió, luego se inclinó y la besó suavemente.

"Yo te perdono", dijo con una sonrisa. Sonrió y tomó de la mano.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta se jura a sí mismo y mirar con rabia mientras la besaba. "_Algo tendrá que cambiar esta noche_", pensó incluso como Milk agarró su mano y tiró de él hacia la entrada.

Bulma miró la larga fila y un silbido de sorpresa. "¿Creen usted es que podramos entrar antes que ellos?"

"Sí, 18 va a estar en la puerta dejando pasar la gente", dijo Goku mientras se acercaban a la puerta. Mucha gente les gritaba que hagan cola y que esperaran, y ellos solo los ignoraron.

Krilin fue con Goku mientras se acercaba a una rubia, ojos azules un buen cuerpo y se intercambiaron unas pocas palabras antes de que ella se levantó y lo abrazó. Vegeta también estaba allí, sonriendo a Bulma luego mirando a Goku y la otra mujer. No se había dado cuenta de lo que llevaba hasta ahora. Bulma se lamió los labios secos y luego se volvió hacia su amiga, ella levantó una ceja y Milk se limitó a sacudir la cabeza para evitar que su mejor amiga hiciera una rabieta.

Bulma les dio la espalda a ellos y luego gruñó como Milk le dio un codazo en el estómago. Estaba a punto de golpear a su amiga cuando vio lo que estaba indicando. Bulma sonrió y se acercaron ella y Milk a algunas personas que estaban en línea.

"¡Mira esto Milk! Jade, tiene que esperar en línea," Bulma bromeó con aire de suficiencia.

"Vas a tener que esperar también, por que no van a dejar entrar a un mocosa como tu", dijo Jade sonriendo.

"¡Bulma!" oyó llamar. Bulma volvió a Jade y sus amigos, "¡Bueno, yo creo que se demostró simplemente lo contrario, espero verte pronto en el interior!" Bulma saludó con la mano y ella y Milk se fueron.

"_O claro que nos vamos a ver a dentro_", pensó Jade con maldad.

Una vez que pasaron a los guardias que fueron escoltados hasta unos pocos pasos, por un largo pasillo, y en la sala de baile, donde la música estaba a todo volumen. 18 que se acercó los llevo a una cabina en la sección VIP del club, se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a Bulma antes de que se sentara y se presentó. "Soy 18, tu debes ser Bulma", que torpemente se dieron la mano. "Finalmente llego a conocerte... incluso con migo su mente estaba en otra parte. Eres una chica con suerte", dijo la rubia.

"lo sé", dijo sonriendo. Mientras tanto, Krillin le estaba dando una mirada tímida a 18.

"cuando este una de mis canciones favoritas vendré por ti para bailar", le guiñó un ojo y ella se alejó. Krillin se ruborizó y Bulma y Milk se rieron de él.

Cuando una canción empezó a sonar Bulma jalo a Goku, "¡Vamos Goku, esta es una de mis canciones favoritas!" Dijo Bulma alegremente.

+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+

Habían regresado Bulma llego un poco enrojecida y Goku se ofreció a llevarle una bebida. Vegeta se había ido a buscar algo para Milk y Krillin había desaparecido.

"¿Milk?" Bulma se quejó.

"¿Sí?" dijo Milk mientras miraba a los dos chicos en el bar.

"¿Crees que ella es más guapa que yo?" Se refería a la ex de Goku.

Milk soltó una risita. "No. Ella es bonita, pero tu eres mas bonita" "Pero si le preguntas a Goku, ella no tendría ninguna posibilidad", le dijo sonriendo a su amiga.

Bulma abrazó a ella. "¡Tú eres lamejor amiga que una chica como yo puede tener!" dijo Bulma mientras la abrazaba.

"Yo sé", dijo Milk con una sonrisa feliz.

+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+

"¡Por Dios! Finalmente llegamos " Jade le gruñó a sus amigas cuando entraron al club. Fijó su vestido volcó su pelo y miró a su alrededor.

"Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrar a Goku ¿verdad?" Su amiga Nancy dijo. La muchacha era alta y tenía el pelo rojo. Jade asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a mirar a su alrededor para buscar a su víctima. Después de un tiempo lo encontró en el bar. Bulma junto a él.

"Es hora de poner mi plan en acción", hizo que su camino hasta la barra.

+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+

Bulma se había vuelto a pedir otra copa cuando se produjo un golpecito en el hombro. Dio media vuelta y parpadeó una vez. Un tipo alto lindo, con el pelo corto en punta y una cálida sonrisa en su cara estaba allí de pie, mirándola. Goku estaba muy ocupado hablando con Vegeta para darse cuenta.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó ella sin saber quién era aquel desconocido.

"¿No te acuerdas de mi?, pero yo si me acuerdo de ti, te ves como Babelicious como antes que nos separaramos", dijo suavemente.

"¿Babelicious? ¿Yamcha?" -preguntó entornando los ojos. Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Bulma gritó de sorpresa y se levantó para abrazarlo. Mientras tanto, Goku se había vuelto justo a tiempo para ver su abrazarlo. Él apretó los dientes contra el ataque de celos que sintió el aumento en él y se acercó a ellos.

"Bulma ¿Quién es éste?" trató de no sonar enojado.

"Um, Goku bebé lo siento", dijo ella tímidamente. Se volvió a Yamcha y hacían movimientos con las manos para no decir nada. "Goku el es Yamcha, después de que dejó a su familia se mudó a la casa de al lado de la mía, y nos hicimos buenos amigos", sonrió ella.

Ambos hombres estrecharon la mano: "Yo soy Goku, novio de Bulma." Goku parecía escudriñar el otro hombre.

"Mucho gusto". Luego se volvió a Bulma. "¿Quieres bailar?"

"No puedo, estoy aquí con Goku", dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"No, nena, no te preocupes si quieres ir a bailar con el, yo voy a relajarme con vegeta," dijo Goku con una cálida sonrisa. Pero antes de irse él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con énfasis en el punto de que ella era su niña. Bulma sonrió incómoda y se fue con Yamcha.

"el esta tratando de hacer un movimiento en tu mujer", interrumpió la voz profunda de Vegeta en los pensamientos perdidos de Goku.

"Yo confío en ella" Goku murmuró

"Vuelvo Kakaroto, manten un ojo en tu mujer", Vegeta le dijo con severidad-. Lo mejor que podía hacer era llenar la cabeza de Kakarot con malas ideas y así rompería con Bulma. "_Las cosas van a mi mejorar_", pensó Vegeta.

"¿Goku? ¿Has visto a Vegeta?" Milk le preguntó como se le acercó. Cada minuto la música parecía estar más y más fuerte.

"Se fue hace unos segundos hacia la multitud", dijo Goku ausente.

"¿Qué hay en tu mente?" Ella le preguntó en voz baja. Goku la miró y, finalmente, se dio cuenta de lo bonita que se veía. Milk se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la mirada incómoda.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Goku le preguntó antes de perder los nervios, Milk sonrió y asintió, y fueron a la pista de baile.

+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+

"¡NO! ¡Ella se me adelantó!" Jade se quejó cuando vio la cabeza de Goku y Milk ir hacia la pista de baile.

"Tal vez usted puede usar esto como ventaja. ¿Su novio y su mejor amiga?" Dijo Nancy con picardía.

"Vamos, tenemos que empezar con algunos problemas", dijo Jade feliz, ya que corrió hacia la pista de baile.

+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+ç+

Yamcha había dejado sola a Bulma para tomar una copa, por lo que estaba allí de pie moviéndose al compás de la música, cuando una mano la agarró por el brazo. "Baila conmigo mujer", dijo una voz profunda y sexy en su oído, Bulma saltó un poco y movió la cabeza como él la sacó a la pista de baile.

Él la agarró por la cintura con fuerza y apretó sus cuerpos juntos, ya que se movían al ritmo de la canción aunque era rápida, ellos se movían lentamente. Las manos de Vegeta bajaban por la espalda mientras presionaba su pelvis con la de ella, y poco a poco Bulma puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Así como de repente se encontró con 18 y Krilin. La rubia parpadeó en su cercanía y su mirada fija más allá en ellos, la boca abierta. "¿No es Goku?" tenía que gritar casi más de la música.

La cabeza de Bulma rompió de esa manera y la boca también se abrió. Goku era probablemente el tipo más alto en el club, o por lo menos uno de los más altos, y en el momento en que se inclinaba hacia abajo.

La visión de Vegeta siguió a las dos mujeres y sonrió él. "¿Kakaroto está con otra mujer?"

"Eso no es sólo una mujer, esa es Milk", dijo Bulma en voz alta mientras miraba en estado de shock lo que estaba sucediendo. Su novio y su mejor amiga estaban compartiendo un apasionado beso caliente.

"¿Goku... me está engañando?"

**Jaa que les parece lo siento por demorarme tanto por desgracia no tengo internet en mi casa y con las vacaciones y todo no puede actualizar pronto pero aquí tienen dos capítulos espero que les gusten.**


	5. espiando

ESPIANDO

"¿Goku... me está engañando a mí?"

"Asi es kakarotto te esta engañando con mi mujer" parecía que gruñia. Bulma solo parpadeó y se quedó mirando sin decir nada, el de repente se dio la vuelta. "Yo voy a sacarle los dientes..." La mano de Bulma lo detuvo. Se volvió con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, "¿Qué es?"

"Llévame a casa, olvídate de ellos", dijo Bulma sin cuidado. Vegeta la miró un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza. "Krilin, 18, dígale a Goku y Milk que espero que se diviertan esta noche", dijo y pensó con una sonrisa: "Yo sé que lo haran."

La rubia y el calvo asintieron con la cabeza y vio con sorpresa como Bulma se fue de la mano de Vegeta.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Goku casi gritó. Luego se volvió hacia una Milk en estado de Shock y tragó saliva. "Mira Milk, lo siento, alguien estaba detrás de mí y de repente me empujaron y... bueno ya sabes," dijo Goku con nerviosismo.

"lo se Goku, a mi también me empujaron", dijo muy colorada. En un momento estaban bailando y hablando y al momento siguiente una mano detrás de su cabeza había empujado su cara a Milk, debieron haber hecho lo mismo con ella.

"Bulma", murmuró, "¿Dónde está Bulma?" Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, y fue entonces cuando Krilin y 18 se acercó a ellos.

"Se ha ido", dijo a su amigo en voz alta sobre la música.

"¿Con quién?" Milk le preguntó.

"Con Vegeta. También lo vio. Dijo Bulma que esperaba que ustedes dos se divertieran esta noche," escupió 18.

"¿Ella vio?" Goku le preguntó sin decir nada mirando con shock a Milki. El otro par asintió con la cabeza y se marchó incluso antes de que Goku pudiera decirles a ellos una explicacion.

"¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer?" Milk le preguntó frenéticamente. Goku suspiró y meneó la cabeza, no tenía ni idea.

"¡SÍ!" Jade le gritó mientras veía a Bulma salir con un hombre de aspecto familiar.

Nancy se echó a reír con ella. "¡Ahora te toca a ti romper todo en pequeños pedazos!"

"Vamos Nan, tengo algo que hacer"

Bulma maldijo a Goku por el momento desde su salida del club. Luego vio a su alrededor y se veía totalmente perpleja. "Vegeta, ¿no vamos a casa?"

Él negó con la cabeza, "Los dos necesitamos para refrescarnos y te voy a llevar al lugar que me gusta ir cuando no puedo soportar a mi padre." Luego se fue un poco más rápido.

Bulma se encogió de hombros y volvió a su maldición mental del chico alto que pensó que sería incapaz de herir sus sentimientos.

"Oh Dios mío!" Jade pasó por encima a Goku y Milk, ya que estaban a punto de salir. "¡Goku! Vi a Bulma besarse con un chico lindo y creo que venia con ustedes", dijo.

"¿QUÉ? ¿Con Vegeta?" La voz de Milk parecía a subir dos veces el volumen de la música.

Nancy asintió: "Sí, se fueron de la mano. Dudo que esta noche tengan sueño", que intercambio miradas cómplices a Jade.

La cara de Goku se convirtió en una mirada atronadora y él agarró el brazo de Milk y la atrajo hacia la salida. "¡Vegeta es carne muerta si él pone una mano a Bulma!"

Bulma salió del coche y miró atentamente a su alrededor. Vegeta se acercó por detrás y le rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella con fuerza a su cuerpo.

"¿Vegeta exactamente por qué me has traído aquí? Si yo no supiera es aquí en donde vienen las parejas", dijo Bulma con diversión. Ellos estaban en un punto alto donde se podía mirar hacia abajo en la ciudad y sus luces brillantes. La vista era muy hermosa y que estaban rodeados de árboles y otros coches.

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" le espetó.

"Vamos Vegeta, todavía estamos saliendo con otras personas, ¿todavía no sabemos la historia del beso?"

"No importa, si ellos están a nuestras espaldas, ¿por qué nosotros no?"

"¡Porque entonces yo no tendría cara para decirle a Goku!" Bulma grito.

"Vamos mujer", dijo, mientras le dio la vuelta y la besó, después de un tiempo Bulma dejo de luchar y lo rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Eres tú el príncipe?" Una voz los detuvo. Vegeta se apartó de su rostro enrojecido y se volvió. Allí estaba un grupo de chicos con sus las chicas envueltas alrededor de ellos. Eran de aspecto raro.

Vegeta sonrió, "¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" -preguntó con un bufido amistoso. Todos ellos se dieron la mano e intercambiaron palabras fuertes y pervertidas.

"¿Quién es la cara de muñeca?" Jeice preguntó.

"Esa es mi mujer, a fin de ver lo que usted dice acerca de ella", dijo Vegeta en serio.

"Tengo una cosa para el azul", dijo uno tipo de cabello verde, alto, él le tomó la mano y la besó suavemente. Vegeta gruñó y retiró la mano y la tomó entre las suyas. Bulma sonrió y asintió con la cabeza con timidez en el chico guapo.

"Aléjate de ella Zarbon Te lo advierto", dijo Vegeta.

"He oído que te hiciste cargo del capitán del equipo de fútbol de su escuela", dijo Burter, también fue alto y con cabello azul.

"Sí, probablemente vamos a terminar en un juego de uno contra el otro muy pronto", dijo Vegeta con una de sus sonrisas. Los otros muchachos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a despedirse. Zarbon le guiñó un ojo de nuevo y se alejaron.

"Cuida de tu príncipe mujer, es un espectador real", llamo Zarbon, ya mas lejos. Los ojos de Bulma se estrechaba en Vegeta y se encogió de hombros justo.

"¿El Príncipe?" Bulma se echó a reír. Él frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Alguien tiene que avisar a la gente acerca de tu ego y los peligros de inflarlo", rió Bulma.

"Cállate mujer, ahora ¿dónde estábamos?"

"Usted me decía lo mucho que te quería besarme y tocarme a mí y..." Dijo jugetonamente.

"Ven conmigo a casa", le espetó.

Bulma ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. "¿Qué?"

"Mi padre no está en casa y quiero tocarte, y besarte y decirte lo increíblemente y hermosa que te ves con el pelo así", dijo mientras le mordió la mandíbula.

"Vegeta..." Bulma se quejó. "Tal vez... mis padres están en un viaje de negocios y la casa se pone muy sola... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡No puedo engañar a Goku! ¡Milk sigue siendo mi mejor amiga!"

"Ya te lo dije, no tienen que saber", dijo en serio.

Bulma se mordió el labio nerviosamente y miró a la cara sexy. "Ok".

Bulma se extendía poco a poco bajo el cálido capullo de frazadas que estaba sobre ella. Ella respiró hondo y miró de reojo en el hombre que dormía a su lado, su brazo estaba cubierto por la cintura y estaba respirando de manera uniforme. "Él se ve tan lindo cuando duerme." Bulma suspiró y se pasó una mano por la delgada línea de sus labios. El ceño que siempre llevaba se suavizo y se veía tranquilo.

Oyó unos pasos pesados por el pasillo que estaban recibiendo más y más fuerte, ella miró a su alrededor frenéticamente y se puso una camiseta en la que estaba al pie de su cama. A continuación, volvieron a saltar en la cama y debajo de las sábanas y se refugiaron detrás de Vegeta, que estaba durmiendo en su lado.

"¡Chico despierta!" la puerta del cuarto de Vegeta se abrió y su padre entro al cuarto. Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron y vio cómo el rostro de su padre se rompió en una sonrisa. "Hemos estado muy ocupados ¿no es cierto?"

Bulma se ruborizó y trató de esconderse detrás de Vegeta. Afortunadamente, llevaba su camiseta y tapaba lo necesario.

"¿Tus padres saben que te quedaste toda la noche?" Él la miró con curiosidad y el joven Vegeta dio un resoplido mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"No, están en un viaje y no llegan hasta el próximo miercoles", dijo humildemente. El hombre era alto e imponente, no era más que una versión más grande y mayor de Vegeta con una barba y el pelo de color rojizo-negro.

"¿Entonces vas a pasar estos días aquí con Vegeta?"

"Padre, suficiente con las preguntas, que no son de tu interés, yo no cuestione a la rubia que se metió a tu dormitorio la otra noche así que déjanos en paz", espetó Vegeta.

Los ojos de su padre se abrieron, obviamente, él no había conocido a su hijo que ya sabía de esa mujer. En su lugar, cubrió el choque con una respuesta inteligente. "Qué tonto eres, sólo espero que seas lo suficiente inteligente como para usar protección. No quiero ninguna sorpresa en los próximos meses, ¿entendido?" les preguntó con severidad. Los dos asintieron.

"No estaba enojado ¿verdad?" Bulma le preguntó mientras se sentaba en su cama. Veget meneó la cabeza.

"No, mientras yo no le moleste sobre sus mujeres, no me molesta con mis asuntos", Dijo Vegeta hacia atrás y cruzó las manos bajo la cabeza.

Ella se dejó caer de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo el ritmo suave y constante de su corazón. Hubo un silencio pacífico y Bulma miró a su alrededor su habitación. Era una habitación muy normal. Se veía limpia y tenía carteles de la banda de rock en las paredes. Había un escritorio con un ordenador portátil en él y una librería con unas cuantas fotos y muchos libros.

Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente al techo. "Vegeta, he tenido la intención de saber algo por mucho tiempo."

"¿Qué quieres saber?" -preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes por Milk? Y no me mientas, no me voy a enojar si me dices la verdad", dijo mientras se pasó un dedo por el estomago.

Se encogió de hombros. "No sé, yo la conocí cuando éramos muy jóvenes. Ella tiene un ingenio y una mente muy calculadora, supongo que eso es lo que me gustaba de ella como una mujer joven. Pero entonces te conocí, que le golpeó fuera de la parte superior de mi lista ", dijo mientras acariciaba la parte posterior de su cuello.

"¿Todavía te gusta? ¿O sales con ella porque no me tienes?"

"A mí me gusta, hay un atractivo allí, pero me gustaría mas estar contigo, me siento mas atraído hacia ti," dijo con una voz plana.

"¿Pero te gusta?" Bulma continuó presionando.

"¿Importa?" le espetó.

"¡Sí lo hace Vegeta! No podemos estar los dos así sabiendo que Milk esta súper enamorado de ti", se sentó y tiró de su pelo con desesperación.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres celosa?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró y resopló, y luego un poco de pensamiento desagradable se deslizó en su mente. "¿Has dormido con ella? Y no me refiero a solo dormir, así que no me vengas con una respuesta estúpida", le espetó ella.

Él suspiró con fastidio y meneó la cabeza.

"¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?"

"SI. Ahora ¿por qué diablos estás haciendo una cosa muy grande de todo esto?" estuvo a punto de gritar.

"Porque yo no voy a ser tu amante mientras sales con mi mejor amiga", salió de la cama y empezó a recoger sus ropas. Tan pronto como tomó de la camisa grande para vestirse él había tirado de espaldas sobre la cama. "No se puedes evitar que esto suceda la mujer", dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

"Vegeta déjame ir, no estoy de ánimo en estos momentos", gruñó mientras le goleó la mano.

Él la abrió los brazos a su lado con fuerza y se burlaba de ella. "¿Quieres ver que puedo hacer que estés de humor?" -gruñó con aire de suficiencia a medida que avanzaba por su cuerpo hasta los pies de la cama.

"Vegeta, Vegeta no lo hagas", jadeó. "Vegeta, para... ¡Oh Dios!" Ella lloró.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y el Sr. Vegeta se acercó a la puerta. Él miró a la mujer pequeña y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Sé que probablemente no se acuerda de mí, pero yo soy la chica que vive al otro lado de la calle y ¿me preguntaba si podía hablar con Vegeta por favor?" dijo en un tono educado.

"Creo que él está ocupado en este momento", dijo el Sr. Vegeta con una sonrisa.

"Mire señor, yo soy la novia de Vegeta y realmente necesito hablar con él", dijo Milk.

El Sr. Vegeta la miró y sus ojos se estrecharon un poco, desde luego, no era tonto para no saber lo que su hijo estaba metiendo. _'Mocoso tonto'_ ", pensó con una sonrisa pequeña. "Está bien, ven y espéralo aquí. Voy a llamarlo", se voltio y subió los escalones.

Se acercó a la habitación de Vegeta y llamó. Suspiró con irritación cuando nadie abrió y tocó un par de veces más. Abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie.

Suspiró y volvió a bajar a decirle a la chica que no estaba en casa.

Bulma rió mientras veía a Vegeta comer galletas y cualquier otra comida para el desayuno. Él había decidido sacarla de su pereza en reposo en la cama y, básicamente, le ordenó que se vistiera porque tenía hambre. También pensó que lo más probable Milk vendría a buscarlo. Así que decidió llevarla a un restaurante cercano.

"Vegeta, Dios mío, toma un respiro, te vas a ahogar o algo así", dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

Él la miró fijamente. Bulma se sentó allí a girar la pajilla en su jugo de naranja.

"¿No tienes hambre?" pregunto.

"No en las mañanas casi no tengo hambre" respondió ella.

"¿Qué estás pensando?"

"No puedo evitar preguntarme por qué Milk y Goku hicieron lo que hicieron", dijo en voz baja.

Él resopló y comenzó a comer de nuevo. "Vamos a pensar en eso mañana así no arruinaremos nuestro día", se quejó.

Ella asintió. El resto del día que pasaron juntos y se divertieron, olvidando momentáneamente lo que había sido testigo. Era tarde en la noche cuando regresaron a la cápsula Corp, y Bulma no quería estar sola.

"Te veré mañana, Vegeta, sólo espero que no te metas en una gran discusión con Milk y Goku", murmuró Bulma mientras le besaba los labios suavemente.

"Descansa mujer, te veré en la mañana, te vas hermosa", sonrió él y la besó de nuevo.

"Te vistes muy bien también, adiós", sonrió ampliamente mientras ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Él asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Tan pronto como se marchó, Bulma corrían como loca de felicidad y se fue directo a su habitación para saltar en la cama. Después de unos minutos de que ella se cambio en su pijama se fue a dormir en cuestión de segundos.

Bulma se despertó temprano en la mañana y se dio una ducha y se vistió. Ella decidió usar sólo un par de pantalones y una camisa sin mangas. Ella recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y se puso unos zapatos azules.

Cogió su mochila y corrió escaleras abajo, tomó una barra de cereal y luego salió corriendo y saco la capsula de su coche. Justo cuando estaba convirtiendo su coche vio a Goku salir de su casa. Él la miró y empezó a correr hacia ella, pero ella se retiró rápidamente y se marchó sin decir una palabra. Goku suspiró y abrió la cápsula de su auto y condujo una dirección diferente a la escuela.

Vegeta estaba de pie en la parte delantera de la escuela con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en su impecable Jaguar. Levantó la vista cuando vio a Bulma llegar al estacionamiento y sonrió cuando se estacionó al lado de su coche. Se levantó y se acercó a él. Ella sonrió con picardía y se apretó contra él.

"Buenos días a ti también", dijo en voz baja.

"Vi a Goku esta mañana, intentó hablar conmigo, pero yo no le dio la oportunidad", hizo un mohín. "¿Vegeta, cuando es tu primer partido?"

"En unas tres semanas que comience la temporada, así que tenemos que entrenar hasta que no haya duda en mi mente de que podemos ganar. Y lo haremos, ", dijo Vegeta con aire de suficiencia. Bulma estaba a punto de replicar cuando ella vio el coche de Goku al estarcionarse al otro lado del coche de Vegeta. Bulma se alejó de Vegeta y lo vio, salió y para su sorpresa, Milk estaba con él.

Su boca se abrió y en contra de ella se encontró con los celos en la boca del estómago. "Idiota", fue lo que pensó. "Pero él tiene que uno de los mas lindos idiotas de todos," parece que su mente se burlaba de ella al respecto. "Oh, cállate", se quejó. Vegeta la miró y alzó una ceja.

"Esto tiene que ser la punta de toda esta mierda, ¿no has roto conmigo todavía y ya estás con ella?" Bulma le preguntó con incredulidad.

"Bulma, por favor, tenemos que hablar. Solos." Le dio una mirada sucia a Vegeta.

"¿Por qué me molesto en escucharte?"

"Debido a que tienes derecho a saber lo que realmente pasó", le dio una mirada suplicante y Bulma suspiró. Miró hacia el deslumbrante Vegeta y le dio un guiño. Él soltó un bufido y se volvió de espaldas a ellos.

"Está bien Goku, podemos hablar, pero que tiene hasta que suene la campana para explicar lo que vi ayer, vamos," Bulma comenzó a caminar hacia un banco que estaba vacío. Se sentó y esperó a Goku para sentarse. Ella lo miró expectante y él tomó una respiración profunda.

"No era lo que parecía..."

"¿Por qué diablos los chicos siempre dicen eso? ¡Te vi con mis propios ojos Goku! Y si eso no es suficiente, Vegeta también estaba allí ¡Los fuimos testigos de de que besaste a Milk! No me hubiera enojado si se tratara de un beso amistoso, pero que no lo era ", dijo Bulma con dureza.

"Bulma, admito que parecía que nos estuviéramos besando, ¡pero la cosa no fue así! ¡Yo estaba inclinado hacia abajo para hablar con ella cuando de la nada alguien me empujó la cabeza más abajo y nos obligaron a besarnos! Le hicieron lo mismo a ella, "agarró las manos y le dio sus ojos de cachorro.

"Debo admitir que eso es una buena historia, pero yo no lo creo", le dijo con severidad y poco a poco sacó sus manos fuera de su alcance. "¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos Goku!"

"Bulma, te lo juro, me has conocido durante tantos años, ¿crees que soy capaz de engañar, la chica que he estado enamorado desde que era un niño?" -le preguntó en serio.

Bulma abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró. "Goku..."

"Nunca voy a hacerte daño, engañándote. Te juro que en la memoria de mi abuelo que no te estoy engañando", dijo en voz baja.

Bulma suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, "al menos uno de nosotros s mucho más honesto que el otro. Lo siento mucho Goku ", pensó en silencio. "Lo siento, creo que tuve una reacción exagerada, creo que tuve que dejar que te explicaras," sonrió a él y lo abrazo.

"Esta bien Bulma, yo sé que si te hubieras besado con Vegeta, hubiera actudo de la misma manera", dijo justo antes de que sonara la campana. Bulma miró hacia donde estaba Vegeta y se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Milk también. Ella apartó la mirada y le dio un apretón suave a Goku. "Vamos, tenemos que ir a clase."

Él asintió con la cabeza y tiró de ella hacia arriba y le dio un beso, literalmente, le quitó el aliento a Bulma. Como ella negó con la cabeza, le agarró la mano y tiró de ella en el edificio. Tras ellos Milk y Vegeta con un gran ceño fruncido.

Bulma mantuvo sus palabras para sí misma y decidió hablar con Milk en la práctica de porristas. "Milk, por favor dime que lo que Goku dijo que era cierto", dijo Bulma en un susurro.

Milk asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. "Por supuesto, B, yo nunca haría algo como eso, y mucho menos a mi mejor amiga. Pero tienes que dejarme saber si... Vegeta hizo algo por despecho", declaró Milk.

Bulma miró hacia otro lado y suspiró. Milki volvió la cabeza. "¿Tú no lo hiciste? ¡Bulma! ¡Creí que eras mi amigas!" dijo Milk con tristeza.

"Milk, ¡Te juro que creí que te estabas besando con mi novio!" dijo Bulma. En el fondo quería matarse por ser un hipócrita y una mentirosa a su mejor amiga.

Milk suspiró de manera uniforme. "Creo que está bien, Pensaste que te engañamos así que es una forma de vengarse", dijo tratando de parecer despreocupada.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencida por lo despreocupada que estaba. Ellas fueron llamadas por la entrenadora y todas las chicas se reunieron a la maestra.

"Bueno chicas, ya tenemos los uniformes, así que hagan una línea se los daré," se sentó y en una mesa puso unas cajas con Milk y Bulma hablaban tranquilamente y hacen caso omiso de todos los intentos de Jade para instigar.

"Briefs, Bulma," dijo al llegar a la parte delantera de la línea. El asistente de la entrenadora asintió con la cabeza y buscó en la caja y sacó su uniforme. Bulma lo tomó y las chicas se los probaron.

Bulma se ajustó la falda corta y se volvió en uno de los espejos. El uniforme era de color azul marino de plata y blanco. La falda era de color azul marino y tenía pliegues, y la camisa era de manga larga ajustada y una manga era blanco y el otro azul marino. También tenía un diseño en zigzag a través de ella y la mitad superior era de color blanco y la parte inferior era de color azul marino, los zigzags eran de plata y loa palabra 'Dragones' en dorado en el pecho..

Bulma estaba a juego con sus zapatos, ya que eran azules y por eso salió a la calle para ir lucir su uniforme. Cuando se dio la vuelta una esquina fue secuestrada por alguien y tiro de ella asi el edificio. Ella se volvió a patearlo en la entrepierna.

Para su sorpresa Vegeta estaba sonriendo y mirándola de arriba abajo. "Así que regrésate con kakaroto. Pensé que no ibas a creerle la historia de mierda", dijo con tono cortante.

Bulma suspiró y puso sus manos en defensa. "Vegeta, hay una persona que conozco que realmente quiere verme romper con Goku. Ella ha estado haciendo alarde de eso a él, y al principio yo no quería creer su historia, pero ahora lo hago", dijo rápidamente.

"¿Y qué? ¿Ahora me echas a un lado como si nada hubiera estado pasando entre nosotros?" Gruñó como él la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él bruscamente.

"Vegeta dejame ir, me haces daño", dijo, la solto, pero no la dejó ir. "¡Por favor, Vegeta, tienes que entender que lo que tenemos debe terminar, por el bien de nosotros y nuestras pareja!" Bulma dijo suplicante.

"No, Tu tienes que entender que yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir, que eres mía antes de que el estúpido ese te pidió ser su novia, no te vas a ir de mi tan fácilmente", dijo con severidad.

"¡Vegeta! No creo que Goku este dispuesto a compartir, además ¿Quien dice que aún te quiero?" Bulma le preguntó con la nariz en el aire. A continuación, vio cómo su rostro se ensombreció, y esa sonrisa notoria arrastró sobre sus características.

"¿Tú no me quieres? Pues ayer mismo me demuéstrate lo contrario, niña. Si no me quieres, entonces voy a hacer que me quieras", dijo con confianza.

Estaba a punto de preguntar cómo, cuando su boca estaba sobre la suya y él la estaba tirando en el pecho. Ella empujó contra su pecho e intentó gritar, pero se resignó al notar que el es mas fuerte que ella, ella le rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se inclinó hacia él.

Sin el conocimiento de ambos, estaban siendo espiados por una persona interesada en perjudicar a Bulma...

**Lo siento por demorar tanto en actualizar pero con el otro fic, con la escuela y todo es pero espero no demorar tanto para el siguiente **


	6. dudas

Dudas

Después de ese beso que compartieron detrás del edificio, Bulma decidió que lo mejor era si evitaba a Vegeta tanto como sea lo humanamente posible, pero que resultó ser bastante difícil cuando eran compañeros en Física. Milk y ella habían sido las mejores amigas para siempre. A pesar de que Bulma todavía se sentía como una gran hipócrita por mentirle a ella, tal vez algún día le diría todo. Algún día.

Ese mismo día fue su primer partido de fútbol contra el equipo universitario de Orange Star High. "Esto es genial, el primer partido, sólo espero que nuestros gritos no logremos descentrarlos", dijo Milk mientras se ataba el pelo en una cola de caballo.

"Milk, si piensas de una manera negativa va a salir mal, simplemente creo que lo haremos mejor que el equipo de Jade", dijo Bulma mientras se ataba los zapatos. "Entonces, ¿cómo son las cosas entre usted y el muñeco troll?"

Milk estrecho sus ojos, pero ella sonrió, "¡es tan genial! Me siento que me enamoro más cada día, vamos a salir este fin de semana," Milk sonrió feliz. Bulma fingió una sonrisa y cerró su casillero.

"Vamos, tenemos que ir, porque el juego empieza en diez minutos." Dijo Bulma, y y las chicas agarraron sus pompones. El resto de las chicas se acercó detrás de ellos y hablaban entre sí con entusiasmo.

Pasaron por delante de la habitación de los chicos y echaron un vistazo por dentro porque las puertas estaban abiertas. Los chicos todavía estaban cambiando y entonces todas las niñas silbaron al unísono, lo que hace a los chicos mirar hacia arriba y gritar en estado de shock.

Las chicas salieron corriendo y se dirigieron hacia el campo. Caminaron hacia el entrenador y compartieron unas palabras.

"¡No puedo creer que ella dejó que la pequeña bruja vaya primero!" Milk dijo con enojo.

"Vamos Milk, nos vamos a la mitad de tiempo y de esa manera podemos mostrarle a Jade quién es el mejor", dijo Bulma con un gesto pequeño.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo al respecto?" Milk casi gritó.

"¡Milk! Realx, así que vamos a ir a ver a los chicos del equipo contrario, y tal vez vamos a ver quiénes son los animadores que estarán compitiendo contra nosotras," El resto de las chicas se sentaron en las gradas, mientras que Bulma y Milk se acercaron al otro lado del campo donde los jugadores estaban estirando.

Cuando se acercaron, agarraron a Bulma por detrás y la aventaron en el aire. Bulma gritó y comenzó a golpear el que la sostenía. La persona que la dejó y se volvió ella. "¡Yamcha!" Bulma gritó con alegría. Ella lo abrazó y luego miró a Milk.

"Milk Te acuerdas de Yamcha ¿no?"

"Ustedes eran vecinos por unos cuantos años ¿no?" Milk le preguntó.

"Sí, y tú eras la chica que estaba besando a su novio en el club ¿no?" Yamcha le preguntó.

La boca de Milk se abrio en estado de shock y estaba a punto de replicar, pero Bulma le ganó. "¡Yamcha, deja eso, todo fue un malentendido enorme!"

"Claro", murmuró Yamcha con sarcasmo.

Una vez más Milk estaba a punto de replicar con enojo, pero fueron interrumpidos una vez más. "¿Bulma?"

Dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con la rubia, 18 también en un uniforme de porrista. "¡Hey!" Bulma dijo con un abrazo.

"Vaya, ¿una animadora también?" -preguntó, y luego volvió a mirar a Milk. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Bulma no me digas que todavía estás hablando con ella?" 18 preguntó incrédula.

La cara de Milk se puso roja de ira. "Oigan, a los dos. ¡No hice nada malo y le expliqué todo a Bulma, ya dejen de juzgarme cuando ni siquiera saben lo que pasó!" Milk casi gritó.

18 resopló y volvió la cara de ella. "Si yo fuera tú Bulma, no la habría perdonado", susurró. Entonces su rostro se iluminó. "¿Adivina qué? ¡Yamcha y yo nos vamos a cambiar de escuela y nos venimos aquí!" Ella dijo alegremente.

"Genial", dijo Milk con sarcasmo, 18 miro a milk con odio.

Bulma al ver la creciente hostilidad, intervino: "¡Eso es genial! ¡No puedo esperar para que esten con nosotros!" Dijo Bulma. Se volvieron cuando el entrenador hizo sonar su silbato y los jugadores Shen Lon Varsity salieron de los vestuarios.

"¡Tenemos que ir, el juego se iniciará en cualquier momento!" dijo mientras se volvía a Yamcha. "Espero que den buen partido, si bien esta semana que viene apuesto a que va a unirse a este equipo", dijo con una sonrisa. Luego se volvió hacia 18, "Y entonces puedes unirse a nuestro equipo porque el otro equipo es en realidad nuestros rivales."

"Estoy ansioso de unirme a su equipo", dijo el 18 cuando se abrazaron brevemente y luego se dirigió al campo.

Todos los jugadores salieron al campo y después de un calentamiento comenzó el juego. Mientras tanto el equipo de Jade estaba saltando y haciendo toda clase de movimientos de baile bastante interesantes. Mientras Milk y Bulma siguen haciendo pucheros.

Justo en el medio tiempo, ambos equipos estaban empatados y fue el equipo de Bulma para animar. Todos ellos dieron cada uno una sonrisa confidente.

La coreografía fue perfecta.

La multitud aplaudió más fuerte para ellas que para el equipo de Jade, y desde su asiento ella veía a Bulma le envió una mirada de odio.

Las chicas reclamaban feliz entre ellas y fueron a sentarse en las gradas como los chicos dispuestos a terminar el juego. De lejos vio a Vegeta y le dio un guiño y luego Goku saludó con la mano. Ella sonrió tímidamente y le devolvió el saludo.

Por último, el juego había terminado, y Shen Lon Alto ganó el juego. Goku corrió hacia ella y la agarró por la cintura y cargo en el aire. Bulma lo abrazó con fuerza y se rió nerviosamente. Él la dejó en el suelo y la besó.

Luego dio media vuelta y se abrazó por todas las otras porristas, mientras que Bulma se volvió y trató de no inquietarse bajo la intensa mirada que Vegeta le daba.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y Bulma sonrió con timidez. "Ese fue un buen partido jugado."

"¿No crees que lo se?" Le preguntó con arrogancia.

Bulma puso los ojos y se echó a reír: "Bueno felicitaciones", dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le dio un abrazo. Sus manos fueron desde la cintura hasta el culo. Saltó lejos de él. "¡No hagas eso en público, estúpido!"

Desafortunadamente para ellos, alguien estaba presenciando la escena con mucha atención.

"No es mi culpa que tengas un trasero firme ", dijo con una sonrisa. "Además, nadie nos está mirando."

"Siempre hay alguien mirando Vegeta, es por eso que no puedemos arriesgarnosa ser atrapados. A¡demás de milk y yo estamos de nuevo a ser mejores amigas y yo no quiero nada para arruinar eso!"

"Cualquiera que sea mujer", murmuró mientras se golpeó el trasero y se alejó, dejando una Bulma muy indignada y ruborizada por detrás.

Después de la celebración a todos los jugadores y porristas hicieron sus formas hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse y salir de la escuela rival.

"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos después de esto?" Una de las niñas en el equipo de Bulma le preguntó.

"Vamos a reunirnos con los chicos y preguntarles a dónde vamos", respondió Bulma mientras se ponía lipgloss. Llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros holgados que iban desde las caderas y casi cubría sus botas. Aparte de que llevaba una blusa apretada que dejaba al descubierto su vientre plano, y su pelo suelto y rizado después de haber desatado su moño.

Cuando todos se terminaron de vestirse que salieron y se reunieron con los chicos que estaban todos vestidos con sus chaquetas con su apellido y el número en la espalda. Se acercó a Goku y a Vegeta y todos comenzaron a hablar acerca de hacia dónde se dirigían.

"¿Qué vamos a la pizzería en el centro de la ciudad de Satanás?" Chichi llamó a todos los barítonos masculinos.

"¡Sí, eso es una buena idea!" dijo Goku y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, Bulma estaba hablando por su celular. "Sí, 18, lleva a Yamcha, todos vamos a estar en el lugar de la pizza en el centro de la ciudad Satán... bien, te veré allí", dijo mientras cerraba la tapa del teléfono. Ella lo guardó en su bolsillo y se estremeció.

Se dio la vuelta y casi se estrelló con Vegeta. Llevaba una camisa con botones, y tenía su chaqueta en el brazo.

"Vegeta, préstame tu chaqueta", se quejó Bulma en su oído. Dio un resoplido y se lo entregó. Bulma estaba temblando hasta que ella se puso su cacheta.

"¿Así que a la pizzería?" Goku preguntó.

"¡Sí!" todo el mundo gritó y corrió a su coche. Se marcharon a la pizzería llamada Jeebs Pizza, donde se podía pasar el rato y celebrar.

Todo el mundo entró en el lugar en una gran multitud, y ordenó una veintena de pizzas, pero a sabiendas de todos los chicos que tenían que ordenar más.

Mientras Bulma y Milk esperaban hablaban en voz baja. "Espero que no te importe que haya pedido prestada la chaqueta de Vegeta," dijo Bulma en voz baja.

Milk sonrió, "No, eso está bien, pero ¿por qué no te pones la de Goku?"

"Estaba ocupado con los chicos a donde veníamos, así que no pude ir a interrumpir su conversación, y Vegeta era lo más chico para mí."

Milk miró hacia la puerta y entrecerró los ojos, "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

Bulma miró hacia donde estaba señalando Milk y frunció el ceño a su amiga. "Milk, es mi amiga, ¿no puede al menos tratar de llevarse bien?"

"Simplemente no me gusta B, pero está bien, lo intentaré", suspiró Milk.

"Eso es todo lo que pido Milk. Gracias, eres la mejor amiga que una chica puede tener," Bulma le dio un abrazo breve y se levantó. "¡Voy a estar de vuelta en unos pocos!" A continuación, pasó por encima a la rubia y su ex.

"Oye Bulma!" 18 sonrió y la abrazó. Entonces ella miró al hombre alto y joven a su lado.

"Hey Yamcha, fue un gran partido," dijo con una sonrisa grande.

"Gracias B, tu chaqueta es genial", dijo mientras agarraba su manga.

"No es exactamente la mía", dijo una risa nerviosa.

"Es mía", murmuró Vegeta mientras pasaba con un vaso de soda.

18 y Yamcha la miraron sorprendidos y Bulma simplemente sonrió. "¡Oye, tenía frío y me la presto!"

"¿Sí, y Milk no tiene ningún problema con esto?" Yamcha le preguntó.

"No, yo sólo le pregunté y me dijo que no. ¡Pero basta de eso, vamos a ir a buscar algo de comida!" dijo Bulma.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de las mesas y comieron, pero Goku se puso de pie y golpeó a un tenedor a la mesa. "¿Puedo tener su atención por favor?"

Todos los jugadores y porristas lo miraron y se calmaron.

"Ok, quiero hacer un brindis, a todos los jugadores de nuestro equipo Varsaity Shen Lon, a nuestro entrenador", dijo extendiendo su refresco hacia el entrenador napa que se encontraba en el extremo más alejado del lugar. "Sin él no habría sido capaz de ganar este juego, y con nuestros animadoras hermosas", dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla a Bulma.

Todos los chicos aplaudieron y rieron a carcajadas cuando dijo la última parte, y Bulma se sonrojó profundamente. "¡Así es por animarnos en nuestra victoria hoy!"

"¡SI!" Todo el mundo grito y chocaban sus vasos de refresco. Goku hizo una reverencia y se sentó de nuevo, y todos los demás volvieron a su comida, o se fue a jugar a juegos en el arcade.

Milk se fue con Vegeta para jugar. 18 se sentó junto a Bulma y empezaron a hablar de los chicos, y Bulma aclarado el problema con Milk.

"Bulma, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?" Bulma miró hacia arriba y sus ojos azules se reunieron con malos ojos verdes.

"¿Qué quieres Jade?" le espetó. 18 miraba a la otrachica.

"Tengo una propuesta interesante para ti", dijo la otra chica.

Bulma la miró con recelo y se excusó de la conversación que tenía con 18. Jade la llevo a una zona apartada del restaurante y se dirigió a Bulma con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sólo dime y acabemos de una vez", espetó Bulma y puso las manos en la cintura.

"Simple, quiero a Goku", dijo Jade rotundamente.

Bulma soltó una risa sarcástica: "¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a renunciar a él?"

"Oh, yo sé que el se alejara de ti si le digo lo que se", dijo Jade con una voz muy confiada.

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que sabes?"

"Yo sé que lo has estado engañándolo. Y también sé con quién."

"No sé lo que estás hablando, yo no engaño a mi novio" Bulma trató de sonar casual, sino que había una grieta en su voz.

"Estaba segura que lo avía visto antes, pero no pude recordar dónde. Pero yo no estaba muy convencida a pesar de que te vi a ti y Vegeta en el club, ustedes dos se ven tan lindos juntos", dijo en una voz dulce.

"Eso no significa nada, sólo somos amigos", espetó a Bulma con irritación.

Jade sonrió e hizo caso omiso del último comentario. "Mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas por completo cuando yo era un testigo de un interludio entre tu y Vegeta detrás de un edificio. Pensé que era extraño cuando se fue, pero luego te vi besandose y todo se hizo muy claro para mí que al instante".

"¡Mentira, no ha pasado nada entre Vegeta y yo!" Bulma gruñó en voz baja.

"Incluso llevas su chaqueta, cuando todo este tiempo pensé que la novia tenia que usarla. Pero, de nuevo eres solo una puta ¿no?"

¡SMACK!

En ese momento Bulma le dio una cachetada a Jade. "No me voy a quedar a que me insultes. Y el hecho de que me ponga la chaqueta no significa nada", dijo Bulma rotundamente.

Jade gruñó, pero luego una sorisa diabólica salió en su rostro. "¿No? En retrospectiva, nunca llegué a olvidar el tiempo que te vi en aquel restaurante en las Islas, todo un espectáculo, que incluso fuiste tan lejos como para alardear de que tenias todo de el, tsk tsk" dijo Jade, "ahora... ¿Qué diría Milk que su mejor amiga este involucrada con su novio?"

"¿Cree que Milk te va a creer?" Bulma le preguntó.

"Probablemente no, pero la semilla de la duda se plantara en ella y ella empezara a desconfiar de ti como una amiga, creo que fuiste lo suficiente estúpida para contarle lop que hiciste en tus vacaciones, ¿no?"

"Tu punto, ¿que es lo que quieres?" Bulma le preguntó en la derrota.

"Si no quieres que le diga a Goku y a Milk saber acerca de esto, entonces te sugiero que hagas lo que te digo. Quiero que termines con Goku, dale una excusa para dejarlo, que esten tan herido y que yo pueda ", dijo con aire de suficiencia," consolarlo y seducirlo".

"¡No voy a romper con Goku! ¡Puede hacerme esto a mí!"

"Oh, ¿y qué estas haciendo con Milk? ¿Llamas a eso ser buena amiga? ¡Puedo ser una perra, pero al menos yo no soy un traidora!"

Estas palabras hieren. 'La brujita tiene razón'-murmuró tristemente Bulma. "¿Me puedes dar tu palabra de que no le vas a decir a Milk?" Bulma le preguntó en un susurro triste.

"Mientras te mantengas alejada de Goku, tu querida amiga no sabrá lo puta que has sido", dijo Jade con una sonrisa. "Ah, y te agradecería muchísimo si rompes con él hoy, como en cinco minutos".

Bulma contenía las ganas de abofetear a esa pero solo asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien, pero si me entero de que ya sea Goku o Milk sabe, entonces desearías nunca a verte cruzado en mi camino," gruñó Bulma.

"Ellos sabrán a su debido tiempo mi amiga", le susurró Jade a sí misma con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y con eso ella decidió seguir a Bulma y ser testigo de la demostración.

'_¿Por qué yo? No puedo soportar la idea de lastimar a Goku, pero lo tengo gracias a estar con Veheta a sus espaldas'_, pensó tristemente Bulma mientras se dirigía a donde Goku estaba hablando con los otros muchachos en el equipo.

Él la miró y sonrió. "Goku ¿podemos hablar?" Ella le preguntó a una pequeña distancia. Él la miró con preocupación y asintió con la cabeza, dejó a sus amigos y siguió a Bulma al exterior.

"¿Qué quieres decirme?" -preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¡Lo siento mucho Goku!" Ella susurró, "Pero hay algo que tengo que hacer, herir tus sentimientos y se verme como un monstruo", dijo Bulma mientras sus ojos se ponian vidriosos.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

"Goku Me temo que tenemos que terminar", dijo Bulma mientras limpiaba una lágrima.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó sin decir nada.

"Goku, Te quiero, pero no de la misma manera que tu, lo siento, pero mis sentimientos están en otra parte", dijo como un par de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

"No puedo creer esto, pensé que realmente teníamos algo serio, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

"Porque yo pensé que ese cariño se podría hacer mas fuerte. Pero no fue así", susurró.

Buscó su rostro y luego desvió la mirada dolorosa. "¿Quién es él?"

La voz de Bulma se quebró como ella lo dijo: "Prefiero no decirlo en este momento. ¡Lo siento mucho Goku!"

Él sólo sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada. "Sí, Bulma, yo también lo siento, pero en caso de que cambies de opinión, ya sabes que siempre voy a estar allí para ti", le susurró antes de que él se marchara y la dejó sola.

Bulma dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo y dejo que las lágrimas calleran, 'me siento como un monstruo', pensó con tristeza.

"¿Por qué lloras mujer?" ella se asustó por esa voz profunda que había llegado a conocer tan bien.

"Acabo de romper con Goku", exclamó Bulma.

"Bueno, ya era hora", dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

"¡Vegeta! Este no es el mejor momento para estar haciendo esos comentarios", le espetó ella entre lágrimas.

"Bien, entonces ven aquí", dijo mientras tomaba su mano y tiró de ella en sus brazos.

"¿Es normal que tu mejor amiga abraze a su novio de esa manera?" -Preguntó Jade, a una sorprendente Milk.

"Ella estaba llorando y el solo la esta consolando, ¿no?" Milk dijo y la ultima parte mas así misma

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Jade rotundamente y se fue.

"ella no me haría eso" Se preguntó, como Vegeta le frotó la espalda con dulzura y le besó en la frente.

**¿Qué tal? Casi no me demore jojojo xD gracias por los comentarios sigan comentando besoss asta el sig capi los quiero **


	7. una perdida una ganancia

Una pérdida de una ganancia

"Estudiantes, se va a hacer un cohete, por lo que se tienen que reunir este fin de semana con sus compañeros y empezar a construir uno, este próximo sábado nos reuniremos aquí en la escuela y veremos cual sube mas. Así que todos ustedes tienen una semana para hacerlo, que es tiempo más que suficiente" El profesor de Física pasó una hoja de papel con lo que estaban obligados a hacerlo.

Vegeta le dio una sonrisa a Bulma y ella le sacó la lengua a él. Detrás de ellos, Milk estaba observando en silencio y Goku estaba allí sentado con el ceño fruncido. Milk lo miró y sonrió con tristeza.

Ella le tocó el brazo y él la miró, "¿Estás bien?"

Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza: "Sí, estoy bien Milk, gracias por preguntar."

"Tu sabes... Si alguna vez necesitas un amigo o alguien con quien hablar, sabes que puedes contar con migo" dijo con una sonrisa amable.

"Gracias Milk", dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

Vegeta le dijo algo a Bulma y ella lo golpeó con su pierna para darle una patada, sino que se apoderó de ella y no la soltó. Vegeta se volvió hacia ellos y les dio una mirada a Goku.

"Las manos fuera de mi mujer, Kakaroto", dijo en un susurro.

"Las manos fuera de la mia, Vegeta," le contesto Goku de nuevo.

"Hasta donde yo recuerdo Kakaroto, ustedes dos rompieron ayer", dijo Vegeta con maldad. Milk miro sorprendida a Goku y luego sus ojos se encontraron con Vegeta. Milk simplemente miró hacia otro lado y sacó su mano de Goku.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa burlona y le dio a la pierna de Bulma un apretón. "¡Idiota!" Bulma articuló.

Goku miró el rubor de Milk y suspiró. "Milk, lo siento" dijo con tristeza.

Milk empezó a garabatear en su libreta, deseando que el rubor en sus mejillas se fuera. "¿Por qué terminaste con Bulma?" -preguntó ella.

"Ella rompió conmigo", dijo Goku con una sonrisa falsa. "Ella dijo que no me quería de la forma en que yo la quiero, ella siente algo por alguien más."

La boca de Milk se abrió en shock y miró a Bulma interactuar con Vegeta. "esto es demasiado descabellado, Bulma no me puede hacer esto a mí", pensó Milk con desilusión.

"¡Yamcha!" Bulma chilló mientras abrazaba al hombre alto. "¡Es tan genial que ustedes vinieran aquí ahora!" Dijo ella.

"Oye bonita", dijo con una sonrisa enorme. Bulma solto a Yamcha y luego abrazó a 18 años. Yamcha, saludó a Milk, Vegeta, y un enojado Goku. El hombre alto y despeinado disparó a Yamcha una muy fea mirada.

Vegeta un poco aburrido y enojado, miró a Yamcha y luego miró a la rubia sin interes. Bulma lo miró y él le sonrió diabólicamente. Ella puso los ojos y se sentó a hablar con 18.

"¡Bueno, déjenme ver sus horarios! Tal vez tenemos algunas clases juntos", dijo Bulma como Yamcha y 18 le entregaron sus papeles.

"Creo que tenemos arte, Inglés, y deportes juntos", dijo pensativa 18 mientras se ponía el flequillo detrás de la oreja.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza, "Hey Yamcha, usted tiene todas las clases con Vegeta y Goku, y 18 tienen todas las clases conmigo y Milk. Excepto para el día 6, que tiene esa clase con los chicos."

"Bueno, al menos tenemos clases juntos, tu y yo", dijo 18 que le disparó una mirada altanera a Milki. Milk se la devolvio.

"¡Vamos, dejen de ser tan infantiles!" Bulma grito.

18 sonrió, "¿Por qué no te vas conmigo a comprar un agua Bulma?"

"Por supuesto, volveré, ¿No quieren algo?" -le preguntó a todos. Todos movieron la cabeza y murmuró algún tipo de respuesta. "Joder, gente difícil", se quejó Bulma antes de salir con 18.

A medida que caminaban y hablaban se encontraron con un grupo de chicas. Jade en el centro.

"¿Qué demonios quieren?" Bulma gruñó, y 18 miró a las otras chicas con curiosidad.

"Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que mantuvieras tu parte del trato, o si no sabes de que se va a enterar tu mejor amiga ¿Verdad?", se rió inocentemente Jade.

"Te dije antes de que lo haría, y espero que cumplas tu tambien. O si no vas a saber quién es Bulma Briefs," Bulma gruñó con dureza. 18 era ahora muy curiosa en cuanto a saber lo que las dos chicas estaban hablando.

"Tan pronto como llegue a estar con Goku, mis labios se sellaran para siempre. Mientras tanto, no puedo garantizar nada".

Bulma ella se abalanzó sobre la otra chica y 18 tuvo que abstenerse de hacer cualquier cosa. "¡Lo juro por lo que es querido para mí que si abres la boca, voy a sacar tus bonitos ojos verdes de tu estúpido rostro!"

Jade se burló y volcó su pelo largo, "Como si pudieras", dijo antes de marcharse lejos con sus amigas.

Después se alejaron, 18 se volvió a Bulma. "Ok, ahora tienes que decirme lo que ustedes dos estaban hablando lo antes posible", dijo la rubia.

Bulma suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, "Te lo diré en la practica de animadorashoy, cuando llegues allí, y le digas al maestro que quieres entrar en mi equipo, ¿ok?" -Dijo ella.

"Bien, ahora vamos Tengo sed," caminaron hacia la tienda estudiantil.

Bulma daba vueltas en su cama, ella estaba allí tomando un pequeño descanso de hacer todas sus tareas. Durante la práctica de porristas, le había contado todo a 18, no había estado muy feliz de saber que ella y Vegeta engañaban a Goku y a Milk.

Pero ella había estado muy emocionada escuchar toda la historia de cómo había conocido a Vegeta, y cómo habían pasado por tantos giros. Ella en realidad quería que volveran a estar juntos, pero Bulma no estaba de acuerdo con su idea salvaje.

Vegeta había estado coqueteando durante las dos horas que habían estado practicando, y tenía la sospecha de que Milk los había visto coqueteando un par de veces.

"Tengo que verlo antes de que Milk se de cuenta de lo que está pasando", pensó Bulma. Luego rodo sobre su estómago y sacó una foto de debajo de su almohada. Ella sonrió y pasó un dedo por la cara sonriente de Vegeta.

Había sido el día después del incidente del club, que habían estado fuera todo el día y que había estado en el parque. Él tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la barbilla contra el cuello.

"Lo que yo daría por estar contigo, pero por el bien de mi amiga no puedo", susurró Bulma a sí misma. Se sentó y puso la imagen dentro de su cajón, y luego se puso de pie.

Bulma se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a hacer su tarea de inglés, pero la sobresalto un ruido fuera de su ventana. Se acercó a ella y casi saltó cuando Goku entró a su habitación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Goku?" Bulma preguntó en voz baja. Ella sentía que no merecía siquiera ser su amigo después de lo que había hecho con él.

"Necesitaba verte", dijo en voz baja.

"Goku", dijo sonriendo Bulma. "Yo no te merezco. Necesitas encontrar a una chica que realmente tiene lo que necesitas. ¡Yo no!"

"Yo entiendo eso, pero no puedo obligar a mi corazón buscar a otra chica ", le dijo en voz baja Goku.

"¿Cree que tus sentimientos interfieren con nuestra amistad?"

Goku negó con la cabeza. "No puedo arriesgarme a perderte como amiga. Voy a hacer todo lo que está en mis manos para olvidarme de ti. ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí contigo como lo hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños?"

Bulma asintió con una sonrisa: "Por supuesto, si lo deseas, puedes traer su tarea y lo podemos hacer juntos"

Él asintió con la cabeza. Se dirigió a la ventana y luego se arrastró hacia fuera.

Cuando volvió, hicieron su tarea, y sólo hablaron de reiniciar su amistad. Cuando era muy tarde, los dos se metieron en la cama de Bulma y se quedaron dormidos de la misma manera que lo harían cuando eran niños pequeños.

Escuela al día siguiente...

Milk y Bulma se caminaban hacia sus casilleros. "Bulma, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta y usted me contesta con la verdad?"

Bulma miró a Milky asintió con nerviosismo, "claro"

"Tu le dijiste a Goku que terminaban por que te gusta alguien mas, ¿quién es?" Milk le preguntó con toda seriedad.

"No hay ningún tipo Milk. Yo no puedo llegar a quererle como el me quiere ami", mintió Bulma.

Milk la miró y replicó: "Es el tipo que conociste durante las vacaciones ¿no?"

Bulma miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Yo sé lo que puede causar el amor por una persona", dijo Milk con una tímida sonrisa.

"Milk... Tengo una pregunta para ti", comenzó Bulma, Milk asintió con la cabeza. "Si alguna vez rompes con Vegeta, ¡y yo no estoy diciendo que lo hagas! Pero si alguna vez, ¿estarías enojada si anduviera con él?" Ella le preguntó lentamente.

Milk la miró en estado de shock, "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te gusta Vegeta?" Milk le preguntó en un susurro ronco.

"¡NO!... ¡Pues yo creo que es lindo, pero yo nunca haría algo si!" Bulma se apresuró a decir.

Milk la miró durante un minuto con el ceño fruncido y sacudió la cabeza. "Supongo que no. Si tuviéramos que romper, sería su decisión con quien sale. Sin embargo sería un poco incómodo", dijo Milk con un encogimiento de hombros.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y dio un suspiro de alivio: "Fue sólo una pregunta, pero es bueno para sacarlo de mi mente."

Milk sonrió por el bien de su amiga y caminaron hacia la práctica de porristas. Mientras ellos hablaban en voz baja se cambiaban de ropa.

"Oye Bulma, he oído que la próxima semana es la semana del espíritu estudiantil y tenemos que usar nuestros uniformes todos los días", dijo una de las chicas.

Bulma asintió: "¡Sí, es verdad! La entrenadora me dijo es bastante bueno porque toda la escuela puede ver que nuestros uniformes son mejores que los del equipo de Jade", dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

"Me siento rara con una falda tan corta", se quejó de 18.

Milk se rió en voz baja y 18 la miró. Bulma miró a una chica y luego a la otra y suspiró. "¡Vamos! ¡Déjense de tonterías, las dos! Ahora vamos, tenemos que practicar para el próximo partido".

Ambas chicas asintieron. Una vez fuera vieron que los chicos practicaban. Los ojos de Bulma seguían cada movimiento de Vegeta y tuvo que disimular porque Milk la mirada fija.

Lo último que quería era lastimar a su amiga, pero en el fondo sabía que si Milk se enteraba de que había estado involucrada con Vegeta, significaría el fin de su amistad. Ella había ido demasiado lejos para dar marcha atrás.

"¿No te dijo tu madre que es de mala educación mirar dijo a alguien?" una voz profunda retumbó contra su oído, Bulma saltó. Ella golpeó a Vegeta en el pecho y lo miró.

"¡imbécil!" dijo Bulma.

Vegeta sonrió, pero su rostro adquirió una expresión seria "he llegado a una conclusión", afirmó.

"¿Acerca de?"

"Tu, yo y Milk tiene que terminar".

"¿Con quién?" Bulma pregunto, no quería escuchar que él estaba terminando con ella.

"Con CMilk", dijo en voz baja. Bulma miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sacudió la cabeza.

"¡No puedes! Ella realmente te quiere, y si estábamos juntos después, ella nunca me lo perdonaría. Le pregunté qué pensaba de eso y ella dijo que no se iba a enojar. Pero yo la conozco por muchos años y sé que me va a odiar ", dijo Bulma con tristeza.

Vegeta la miró "Es mi decisión y no voy a retractarme por eso. No puedo seguir saliendo con alguien cuando no siento nada por ella" dijo con una pequeña mueca.

"¿Cuándo?" Bulma le preguntó con un suspiro triste.

"Hoy".

"¿QUÉ?" Bulma casi gritó. "¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"Yo puedo, ahora deja de ser un bebé. Después de esto me superará y encontrara a alguien mas, y tu finalmente será todo mía", dijo Vegeta en una forma libre de preocupaciones como se inclinó para besar sus labios.

La boca de Bulma se abrió, "¡No lo puedo creer! Pero si Milk NUNCA me vuelva a hablar, te are responsable y te juro que voy a patearte el culo", dijo Bulma antes de alejarse de él.

Vegeta rodó sus ojos y se pasó una mano por el pelo, que esto iba a ser una dura ruptura, ya que después de conocer Milk durante años el seria el que rompa su corazón.

Caminó lentamente hacia las chicas y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada azul de Bulma, ella le lanzó una mirada penetrante y él negó con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Milk miró y frunció el ceño y se volvió a Vegeta y sonrió dulcemente.

Caminó con ella todo el camino hasta el final de las gradas, y la obligó a sentarse de modo que él pudiera hablar.

"¿Qué pasa Vegeta?, tengo la sensación de que lo que estás a punto de decirme no es bueno," dijo Milk suavemente.

Vegeta sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo, "La última cosa que quiero hacer es hacerte daño, pero no puedo dejar que esto siga adelante. Te mereces a alguien que te aprecie de la manera que estas destinada a ser apreciada."

Su boca se abrió y ella negó con la cabeza: "¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?" Milk le preguntó frenéticamente.

Vegeta miró hacia otro lado de la cara y asintió con la cabeza, "Lo siento, yo creo que si."

En contra de su orgullo, los ojos de Milk se humedecieron y algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, "¿Por qué estás rompiendo conmigo?" Milk le preguntó en un gruñido suave.

Vegeta miró hacia abajo de las gradas hacia Bulma, y Milk siguió su visión y sus ojos se abrieron. Ella se puso de pie furiosa y comenzó a sacudirlo. "¿Te refieres a que estás rompiendo conmigo por mi mejor amiga?"

Vegeta la miró y asintió con la cabeza "Te dije que no era mi intención hacerte daño. Y creo que ella no tenía nada que ver con esto tampoco, así que no te enojes con ella y no arruinen una amistad por encima de mí."

Los oscuros ojos de Milk se estrecharon, "Ella me preguntó cómo me sentiría si tu fueras a romper conmigo y ella saliera contigo, yo no entendía al principio, pero ahora lo entiendo todo", dijo en un susurro enfadado. "¡No puedo creer que hiciera algo como esto a mi!"

"Estas entendiendo todo mal, ¿Déjame explicarte todo?" Vegeta le dijo.

"No hay nada que explicar, yo entiendo lo que he escuchado, espero que tú y mi" mejor amiga "son felices juntos," Dijo Milk bruscamente cuando ella comenzó a alejarse de él.

Vegeta gruñó con ira y soltó una sarta de maldiciones, como Milk caminó hacia Bulma. La chica de pelo azul, miró hacia arriba con preocupacion y luego miró hacia abajo a Vegeta.

Ella se acerco a Milk "¿Milk? ¿Qué pasa?" Bulma le preguntó.

"No eres en este momento mi persona favorita, así que te agradecería si te quedas lo más lejos posible de mí. Perra," Milk le dijo en voz baja antes de que ella se marchara a los vestuarios.

Bulma abrió la boca y se volvió hacia donde estaba Vegeta, él negó con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. Bulma tenía ganas de llorar, pero decidió dejarlo para más adelante, por ahora ella iba a ver si Milk estaba bien.

Cuando entró en el vestuario, escuchó el sonido del llanto suave y el golpe de un armario. Se acercó a ella y tan pronto como vio a Milk, se dio la vuelta y agarró su mochila.

"Por favor, escúchame" Bulma le dijo.

"¿Qué hay que escuchar Bulma? Pensé que eras mi amiga, sabes lo mucho que me gusta Vegeta, sin embargo, fuiste tras él." Milk la miró con ojos tristes. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí?"

Bulma apartó la mirada de los ojos tristes de su amiga. "Nunca fue mi intención. ¿Cuánto tiempo me has conocido? ¿De verdad crees que haría algo así a propósito?" Bulma miró a Milk a los ojos.

Milk se enjugó las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta. "No creo que te pueda perdonar esto. Se suponía que eras mi mejor amiga, pero está claro que no es asi", dijo Milk mientras caminaba junto a ella.

"MIlk, por favor!" Bulma la llamó, "¡Por favor, perdóname!"

Milk cerró la puerta tras ella y empezó a llorar. "Esta era la última cosa que esperaba de una persona que amaba como a una hermana", se dijo con tristeza. Luego, con un pequeño sollozo, se fue.

Bulma salió del vestuario y se limpio la cara con la manga de su uniforme. Caminó lentamente de regreso hacia el campo y ella ni se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra alguien.

"Vegeta", susurró. Él olía a limpio y estaba vestido con su ropa formal de nuevo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se limpió las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus tristes ojos de zafiro.

"¿Qué te dijo?" le preguntó en voz baja.

"Te dije que me odiaría. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi amiga que yo consideraba a mi hermana?" Cuando Bulma pregunto sus ojos se humedecieron más.

"Ella te perdonará, pero hay que darle tiempo. En este momento el choque no le deja ver las cosas como realmente son. Pero hay que tener paciencia", le dijo mientras corría con el pulgar por encima de su labio inferior.

"Eso no me hace sentir mejor", se quejó Bulma.

Vegeta sonrió débilmente y la besó en los labios, "Tal vez yo pueda hacerte sentir mejor" –le dijo mientras la besaba los labios y luego se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Bulma suspiró, pero luego puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó en el cuello.

"Tal vez. Tengo que dejar de pensar en ello, ¿quieres relajarte en mi casa por un tiempo?" -le preguntó tentadoramente.

Vegeta sonrió y besó la punta de la nariz: "lo voy a pensar", dijo.

Bulma dejo salir una breve carcajada, y luego sonó la campana. "Espérame, sólo tengo que ir por mi bolsa y podemos irnos", dijo al desprenderse de él y correr de nuevo a los vestuarios.

Ella volvió a salir unos minutos más tarde y le agarró la mano. Ella lo miró con una pequeña mueca y Vegeta sabía que ella estaba pensando en su amiga.

"Deja de pensar en ella. Tarde o temprano se enteraría que tuy yo estamos juntos. Aparte de eso, Milk tiene que saber que tu y yo nos conocimos durante las vacaciones", dijo con indiferencia.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza: "Supongo que tienes razón, vamonos." Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y se fueron.

Vegeta pasó el resto de la tarde hablando y haciendo otras 'cosas' con Bulma. Ella se había mostrado dura en un primer momento, la culpa la había hecho alejarse. Pero entonces él le había convencido de una manera muy diferente.

El resto de los días, pasaron construyendo el proyecto del cohete para ese sabado. Bulma tenía un genio muy complejo y que ni siquiera Vegeta podía entender. Ella era muy inteligente, pero él estaba muy cerca de ella.

Habían terminado de hacer el cohete y los problemas que tenían que resolver en cuestión de dos días. Ahora era el momento de presentar su proyecto y se encontraban en el patio principal de Shen Lon high.

Vegeta y Bulma se dirigieron hacia el grupo de estudiantes y se dieron cuenta de que Goku y Milk ya estuvan allí. Milk miró a Bulma con una mueca y la fulminó con la mirada desde la distancia.

Jade y sus amigos ya estaban allí. Ellos tenían esa clase, pero por un período diferente, Bulma se burló de Jade y sonrió a la otra chica. Los cohetes empezaron a volar, y el profesor comenzó a tomar notas.

Finalmente Bulma y Vegeta. Bulma se saco una cápsula y un pequeño cohete salio. A continuación, cogió un pequeño control remoto de su bolsillo y el cohete encendido. "3... 2... 1..." Bulma susurró, entonces ella apretó el botón y el cohete voló.

Todo el mundo mirando hasta que sólo había un punto en el aire, y luego Bulma pulsó un botón rojo pequeño, y el cohete explotó en pequeñas motas de fuegos artificiales de color azul y negro. Los estudiantes se animaron y Bulma y Vegeta sonrieron.

Cuando todos los cohetes fueron mostrados, el maestro indico cual fue el mejor. "Ok, el cohete que mas bajo volo, fue hecho por... Amy y John," los estudiantes reían y hacían comentarios sarcásticos. "Pero el cohete volo mas alto, fue construido por nuestra Genio de Capsula Corp. y su pareja igualmente inteligente, Bulma y Vegeta", todos aplaudieron y los felicitaron.

Bulma gritó y saltó sobre Vegeta, abrazándolo con fuerza y alegría. Él sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. "Vale la pena tener una chica lista, ¿no?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

Bulma resopló y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Qué harías sin mí?" -preguntó ella con aire de suficiencia.

"Seria un ganador, tener a todas la mujeres que yo quiera, no tendría que sufrir cuando te quejas... y..."

"Eso es suficiente, puede ser un comediante a veces, ¿sabías?" -le preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Por supuesto. Yo soy genial en todo", dijo con burla. Bulma se echó a reír y lo golpeo levemente en el estómago.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi pequeño Veggie-chan esta enojado?" -preguntó con voz de bebé. El frunció el ceño.

"Eres una molestia", le espetó. Bulma rió en silencio y luego entrelazado su brazo con el de Vegeta, no faltaron las miradas sucias que recibió de Milk y Jade.

"¿Ella siempre tiene que ser el centro de atención?" Jade le preguntó mientras se acercaba a Milk.

Milk se encogió de hombros y pateó una piedra. "Me importa poco, no estamos exactamente en buenos términos ahora", susurró.

Jade asintió con la cabeza y sonrió hacia sus adentros, "Ella, obviamente, no tiene ni idea de lo que sucedió entre ella y Veggie en las vacaciones" pensó con aire de suficiencia. "Eso va a trabajar a mi favor en el futuro."

"Tengo una propuesta para ti", dijo Jade, simplemente.

Milk la miró durante unos instantes. "¿Qué?"

"Yo sé que Vegeta ha jugado un papel importante en tu corazón, y que todavía te gusta. No hace falta ser un grupo de científicos de cohetes, ya sabes," Jade tenía que reírse en su juego de palabras.

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" Milk le dijo.

"Estoy cansado de la lucha, tengo lo que quiero", dijo refiriéndose a Goku. Milk la miró con confusión, pero Jade no le hizo caso a su mirada. "Como he dicho, estoy cansada de luchar y quiero ayudarte con Vegeta."

Milk la miró en estado de shock. "¡Tal vez no hable con Bulma, pero ella ha sido mi mejor amiga y no quiero hacerle daño!"

"No tienes que hacerlo, que acababa de ser su porrista por lo que tuvo de ti, y yo sólo quiero ayudar", dijo Jade con dulzura.

Demasiado dulce para la Milk "¿Qué ganas con esto?"

"Yo sólo quiero vengarme por tomar a mi hombre", dijo Jade con un encogimiento de hombros. "Ahora, ¿quieres mi ayuda o no? ¡Debo decir que tengo ideas muy buenas!"

"Bien, ¿qué estás haciendo después de esto?" Milk le preguntó lentamente.

"No tengo nada que hacer por el resto del día, para que podamos ir al centro comercial y puedo explicarte lo que podemos hacer."

"Bien, pero no haré nada que le duela demasiado a Bulma física o emocionalmente", dijo Milk tentativamente.

"Oh, no te preocupes", dijo Jade.

Bulma vio a Milk y Jade hablar, que no le gustaba la expresión del rostro de Jade ni un poco. "Hablar de puñaladas por la espalda, ahora Milk va a ser la mejor amiga de Jade. Conozco lo suficiente a Jade como para decir que ella está planeando algo. Sólo espero que Milk no caiga en su juego."

Ellas estaban planeando algo, "Sólo tengo que saber lo que es antes de que sea demasiado tarde», pensó Bulma mientras agarraba la mano de Vegeta y empezaron a irse.


	8. dolores de cabeza

Dolores de cabeza

Bulma se paró junto a 18 en el campo de fútbol, a pesar de que ella no quería decirlo, 18 fue llenando el espacio vacío que había dejado Milk. Había pasado casi un mes desde que ocurrió y aún no estaban en condiciones de dialogar. Pero mientras tanto, Bulma tenía el equipo y su novio no tan secreto para cuidar.

"¡Touchdown!" Bulma gritó como Shen Lon High ganó su quinto partido. Todas las porristas saltaban arriba y abajo, ella y se dio la vuelta accidentalmente y le sonrió a Milk. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero entonces ella miró hacia otro lado y aplaudieron con las otras chicas.

Todos los chicos corrieron hacia las porristas y los estudiantes se sentados en las gradas corrieron también. Todo el mundo se empezó a abrazar y felicitar y hubo gritos de victoria en toda la escuela.

Vegeta corrió con Bulma y se volteó hacia él con esa hermosa sonrisa de ella. "No te atrevas a cercarte mientras estés tan sucio", dijo ella con voz cursi. Se miró y se dio cuenta que era realmente sucio y que había pegotes de barro en su uniforme blanco y negro.

"Supongo que tienes razón mocosa molesta, pero..." él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído: "...te invito a una ducha conmigo."

Bulma se rio y subió a la primera grada, y luego se inclinó y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza presionando su cara sobre su pecho. "Yo no lo creo Veggie-chan", dijo ella con dulzura mientras le besaba la frente. "Pero voy a esperar a que salgas limpio y sexy", dijo con una voz sexy.

"Mujer, yo siempre estoy sexy. Así que mejor me das un beso cuando salga de los casilleros," dijo Vegeta como hacía girar un mechón de su pelo azul en el dedo y le golpeó el trasero.

Los ojos de Bulma se estrecharon y ella se despidio, Vegeta se echó a reír y se dirigió a los vestuarios para asearse. "¡Eh B!" Bulma se volvió y miró hacia las voces que la llamaban.

Ella sonrió y saltó de la grada como su equipo y amigos corrieron hacia ella. "¡Vamos a cambiarnos y para ir a algún lugar para celebrar!" algunas chicas le dijeron.

"Oye, ¿qué tal si vamos esta noche, a una discoteca? La última vez que fuimos no teníamos un muy buen momento", dijo 18, ya que salió de los vestuarios ya ha cambiada en su ropa normal, y le disparó una mirada a Milk.

"¡Oye, esa es una gran idea!" la mayoría de las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo.

"¿Por qué no vamos a decirle a los chicos y mientras estamos en ello hay que ponernos de acuerdo con la hora?" Bulma sugirió e hicieron un círculo, entonces de 18 y Bulma vieron en estado de shock, como Milk se marchaba para unirse a Jade y su tripulación.

Todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y se acercaron a donde los chicos se amontonaban frente del vestidor. Bulma miró a su alrededor y vio salir a Vegeta con su chaqueta al hombro. Ella sonrió ante lo bien que se veía y se acercó a él.

"Creo que me debes algo ", dijo mientras le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Voy a tomar el control", se rió como Bulma le pellizcó las mejillas, le mordió el mentón y luego su boca sobre la de ella, su lengua suave e insistente en sus labios hasta que los abrió y él era capaz de sumergirse en su boca.

Bulma se rió suavemente y le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, cuando se alejó estaba enrojecido y respirando con dificultad. "Vegeta, las chicas de mi equipo quiero ir esta noche, discotecas, ¿quieres ir?"

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió: "Con una condición."

"¿Cuál es?"

"Que seas tu quien me acompañe a mi casa, o me voy a casa contigo", dijo mientras se deslizaba una mano por el vientre y en trasero.

Bulma sonrió diabólicamente y luego pasó un dedo sobre sus labios, "Siempre y cuando te comportes ya estando en el club, me iré a casa contigo esta noche."

"Trato hecho", dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se la puso.

18 se acercó a ellos y se burlaba, "¿No pueden conseguir una habitación o algo así? ¡No hagan esas cosas en público!" dijo con una sonrisa. Bulma sonrió y golpeó a Vegeta en las costillas y el murmuró algunas palabras obscenas.

"No seas tan grosero, recuerda que prometiste ser bueno", susurró.

"Sólo por eso te voy a hacer pagar esta noche mujer", le susurró de vuelta y se alejó hacia el resto de los chicos.

"¿Así que no has recibido una cita todavía?" Bulma le preguntó.

18 sonrió y asintio, "el lindo Krilin. Él sólo tiene la cabeza calva más adorable", rió.

"Parece que te gusta también", dijo Bulma mientras ella movía las cejas.

"Bueno, yo tenía un ojo hacia Yamcha, pero él parece estar más interesado en Milk".

"¿En serio?" Bulma le preguntó con una sonrisa, "¡HEY! Tal vez podamos encontrar una manera de conectar a las pistas. ¡De esa manera ella va a dejar de gustarle Vegeta y ella va a estar con un chico que le gusta!" Bulma, dijo con emoción.

18 puso los ojos y se rió, "hummm claro, ahora vamos a ir, tenemos ropa que encontrar para esta noche."

"Si," dijo Bulma mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta de Vegeta alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

"B, ¿tienes algo en mi talla?"

"Ok, esta noche vamos a empezar una parte de nuestro plan ¿lo tienes?" Milk parecía un poco incómoda "¿Estas segura de que esto no le hará daño a Bulma de alguna manera?"

"Estoy segura. Esto es sólo un pequeño plan para que aprenda la lección, por lo que no tienes por que preocuparte."

"Pero Jade, no quiero que Vegeta tenga una mala reputación por esto".

"No lo hará. Pero si lo hace, no durará mucho tiempo, vamos a empezar un rumor para obtener a Vegeta fuera de ella", dijo tranquilamente mientras se acomodó el cabello largo.

"Sólo espero que este plan no tenga efectos contraproducentes", dijo Milk mientras miraba a Vegeta tomar a Bulma por la cintura.

"si este plan no funciona me dejo de llamar Jade".

"¿Veggie-chan? ¿Vas a recogerme esta noche?" Bulma le pregunto a Vegeta mientras se acercaba a su puerta. Le tomó la mano y envuelto su otro brazo por la cintura.

Ella le dio una mueca y sonrió: "Sólo si te pones algo especial para mí", dijo en un tono seductor.

Bulma sonrió, "Sólo para ti lo haré". Mordió sus labios con tentación, y se besaron con fuerza.

"Procura estar lista a las 9:30", dijo cuando se alejó. Bulma asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta de su casa. Vegeta le dirigió una sonrisa y un guiño, luego regresó a su coche.

Bulma suspiró con nostalgia y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se enteró que su madre estaba cantando. "Hola mamá", dijo mientras se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola Bulma querida", dijo su madre con esa voz caprichosa que tenía, "¿cómo fue tu día?"

"¡Ha sido fantástico, ganamos el partido de fútbol otra vez! Y queremos ir a celebrar, así que ¿puedo salir esta noche?" -le preguntó mientras ella agarró unas galletas recién horneadas con trocitos de chocolate.

Su madre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, "Adelante, cariño, y mientras estás en ello, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu amiga Milk que venga? Tu padre y yo vamos a salir también y no queremos dejarte sola ", dijo su madre.

Bulma se aclaró la garganta: "Sí, bueno milk y yo no estamos en buenos términos, así que probablemente voy a decirle de 18", dijo mientras tomaba un bocado de la galleta.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Goku? Ustedes dos han sido amigos desde que eran niños pequeños, ¿no estás en buenos términos con él tampoco?"

"Hemos terminado, tengo un novio nuevo que he estado enamorada desde nuestras vacaciones", dijo Bulma simplemente.

Su madre asintió con la cabeza, "¡Ok, entonces, diviértete y ten cuidado!"

Bulma asintió con la cabeza, "¡Gracias mamá!" dijo mientras corría a su habitación. Ella sólo tenía unas pocas horas para prepararse.

18 estaba en casa de Bulma a las 9. Vestía muy bien y sexy y Krilin la esperaba abajo.

"¿Qué vas a llevar?" la rubia grito Bulma que hurgó en su enorme closet.

"No sé todavía, pero Vegeta quiere que me ponga algo específicamente para él", le respodio de la misma manera Bulma, 18 sonrió y se dirigió a ayudar a Bulma.

"Él quiere que uses algo que lo encienda, ¿no?" -preguntó ella. Bulma se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué piensa tu? ¡Me parece que no puede encontrar algo!" Bulma se quejó. 18 miró toda la ropa y puso los ojos.

"¿tienes toda esta ropa, y no puedes encontrar nada que ponerte?" sus ojos azules de hielo arrastró durante toda la ropa allí y luego se iluminó. "¡Ooh! ¿Me prestas esta chaqueta?" estaba hecho de cuero y que coincidía con su mini-falda perfectamente.

"Pensé que me estabas ayudando a encontrar algo", dijo Bulma mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. 18 sonrió tímidamente y se quedó mirando.

"¡Lo encontré!" -gritó como ella lo agarro.

Era un vestido corto con tirantes delgados, y dos capas. La parte inferior estaba hecha de tela azul marino fino, mientras que el segundo era un material brillante transparente. 18 también sacó una chaqueta de traje negro y botas de terciopelo negro.

"¡Eso es tan lindo! ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes?" Bulma chilló como ella lo agarró y corrió a su cuarto de baño. Cuando salió, se puso sus botas y comenzó a arreglarse el pelo. Afortunadamente, ella le había hecho el maquillaje ya.

Ella con el pelo recogido en dos colitas y luego se acurrucó bien, dejando algunos rizos sobre la frente. A continuación, puso en la cadena con la llave en él, y un par de pulseras. Ella se miró en el espejo y sonrió.

"Me gusta", felicitó a 18, "¿Así que vas a dejar que ponerme la chaqueta?" -preguntó ella con picardía.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y se puso un poco de perfume que ella sabía que le gustaba a Vegeta. "Simplemente no lo pierdas o lo ensucies, ¿ok?" 18 asintió con la cabeza y se lo puso sobre su brillante halter. "Mira, es 9:28, vamos Veggie-chan estará aquí en cualquier momento." Bulma tomó su celular, una cápsula y la chaqueta.

Ella y 18 bajaron corriendo las escaleras y se sonrieron la una a la otra cuando Krillin estaba en shock. "¡Vaya, ambas se ven muy bien!"

"Gracias", respondieron al unísono. Sonó el timbre y Krilin se acercó a la puerta. Bulma por su parte, estaba poniendo la chaqueta de Vegeta sobre la de ella. A continuación, se acercó a la puerta y se encontró con un muy sexy Vegeta.

"Bonito," dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. El también llevaba todo de azul marino. Su camisa estaba entreabierta, con las mangas largas enrolladas. También llevaba unos pantalones bombachos y botas negras. Sobre su pecho se podía ver la cadena que le había dado, y llevaba un reloj muy valioso.

Él la miró también, y frunció el ceño cuando él no vio mucha piel, que hizo mirarle las piernas por un tiempo, sin embargo. Bulma sonrió y se acercó a él, "Vas a ver lo que estoy usando en un minuto", ronroneó como ella lo besó en la mejilla.

"Más vale que sea bueno", dijo mientras besaba su cuello. "Ahora vamos."

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y caminó de la mano con él hacia el coche, tal y como llegó a su Jaguar, vio como Goku se dirigió a su coche y aceleró el motor. A continuación, se bajó y caminó hacia ella. Bulma sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Te ves hermosa, a pesar de que no puedo verte mucho", dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo y la abrazó.

"Gracias", murmuró Bulma mientras ella le devolvió el abrazo. "¡Te ves muy bien!" También se felicitó. Llevaba un traje gris con los pantalones anchos y una camisa, se veía absolutamente genial.

Sonrió brillante, pero luego frunció el ceño cuando hubo un gruñido detrás de él. Vegeta caminó alrededor de él y luego tiró de ella, luego la empujó suavemente hacia su coche y le envió una mirada de muerte hacia el chico más alto. "Las manos fuera de mi mujer, Kakarotto", Vegeta le dijo en un susurro suave.

"Ella fue mía primero Vegeta, y no voy a dejarla ir sin una pelea", disparó Goku de nuevo. Vegeta lo vio irse y casi golpeó su Jaguar, entonces él se metió en su coche, y se fueron.

Cuando llegó al club, se estacionaron y todos se dirigieron a la parte frontal del enorme edificio. Todo el mundo estaba allí desde las porristas de los otros jugadores de fútbol. Incluso Milk y Jade estaban allí.

18 sonrió cuando se acercó a Vegeta y a Bulma. Él le susurraba cosas al oído, y ella estaba riendo y ruborizándose. "Supongo que ustedes dos se van juntos a casa ¿no?" -preguntó ella con un guiño.

Vegeta sonrió y besó a Bulma en el cuello. Bulma solo se ruborizo.

"Vegeta Necesito que me prestes a Bulma durante unos segundos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Crees que puedes sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ella?" 18-preguntó mientras arrastro a Bulma hacia la entrada del club.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Bulma le preguntó con curiosidad.

"A este ritmo, vamos a estar yéndonos en el momento en que estén a punto de cerrar, así que necesito que me ayudes hablarle a alguien, ¿ok?" la rubia le preguntó.

"Ok", dijo Bulma mientras ella abrió la chaqueta de Vegeta ya que ella aún la llevaba puesta. Se acercaron a las puertas y Bulma miró a un hombre, y luego a otro. En su rostro su sonrisa se amplió y dejó a 18 antes que la otra chica pudiera abrir la boca. "¡Es Brolly, el primo de Goku!"

Jade suspiró con fastidio y luego vio cuando Vegeta y Bulma llegaron de la mano. Ella lo miró y sonrió, Milk solo estrecho los ojos, "Goku es el único que esta en estos momentos solo ¿por qué no te vas a charla con él?"

Milk miró al hombre alto y asintió con la cabeza, luego enderezó su vestido y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ella respiró hondo y se acercó a él.

Él la miró y sonrió: "Oye Milk, ¿cómo te va?"

Milk sonrió y puso una mano sobre su brazo, "¿Podemos tener unos segundos en paz?" -le preguntó ella con voz dulce. Los jugadores que estaban allí aplaudieron y se ruborizó Milk.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? I-er... quiero decir, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?" -preguntó con una risa nerviosa y rubor.

Milk sonrió tímidamente y lo miró: "Sé cuánto te gusta Bulma, y de hecho quiero volver con Vegeta. Y creo que juntos podemos recuperarlos", dijo Milk determinación.

Goku la miró y suspiró: "Si de verdad quisieran estar con nosotros, lo estarían. Pero la realidad es que se gustan y son felices juntos. No quiero hacerle daño a Bulma aunque me duela mí ", dijo en voz baja.

Milk lo miró y asintió con la cabeza: "Yo sé lo que quieres decir. Pero, ¿has tomado en cuenta de que estaban con nosotros, nos engañaban? Si no sentían algo por nosotros nos lo hubieran dio, así que no perdemos nada con intentarlo, por favor", dijo con astucia.

Goku suspiró profundamente y miró el brillo en sus ojos suplicando, "Te escucho, pero no puedo garantizar nada", dijo Goku.

"¿Qué? ¿Goku conoce a alguien que nos puede meter en el club?" 18 grito. Bulma asintió con la cabeza y las dos niñas se volvieron para mirar al chico torpe alto que en esos momentos se encontraba en una profunda conversación con Milk. Los miró y parpadeó, luego le dijo algo a ella y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces él se acercó a ellos y miró a su primo.

"¡Hey Brolly! ¿Qué está pasando?" -preguntó la rubia y la chica de cabello azul.

"Goku... ¿cómo es que no nos dijiste que conocías a alguien aquí en el club?" Bulma le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Si se me permiten interrumpir," dijo Brolly, "Yo sólo tomé este trabajo hace dos semanas y yo no le había dicho a mucha gente al respecto", dijo con una sonrisa.

Bulma miró a Goku y sonrió: "Está bien, sólo porque su primo ayudado a su caso, te perdono", dijo mientras le dio un codazo a su intestino con suavidad. Goku le sonrió y le dio vueltas un mechón de pelo en el dedo índice.

Bulma le sonrió incómodo y sintió que la sangre en las mejillas, "Entonces, ¿podemos entrar?" -le preguntó con astucia a Brolly.

Brolly miró al gran grupo de personas, luego miró al portero y se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, pero dense prisa antes de quedar atrapados", dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Bulma hizo una seña a su gran grupo y todo el mundo empezó a camina y las personas en la fila miraban indignadas.

Dentro, la música era ensordecedora y el ambiente era de gente divirtiéndose y disfrutando de su noche. Todo el mundo encontró un asiento y ordenaron algunas bebidas. Bulma miró al DJ y sonrió cuando puso una canción. Ella miró a Vegeta y guiñó un ojo, "Baila conmigo".

"¿Era eso una orden?" -preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Si no... entonces te puedes olvidar de ir a casa conmigo esta noche", Bulma le dijo con sorna. Vegeta frunció el ceño, pero se levantó y sonrió mientras Bulma le arrastró a la pista de baile.

Él la agarró de la cintura y la apretó con fuerza contra él, con las manos instintivamente, va a su cuello mientras se movían juntos al ritmo. Bulma miró por encima del hombro de Vegeta y su sonrisa murió en sus ojos cuando se posaron en Goku. Él fue presionado fuertemente contra Milk. Y me refiero al punto en que alguien debería haberles dicho que consigan una habitación.

Ella no sabía muy bien por qué, pero una repentina oleada de celos se apoderó de ella y le daban ganas de correr allí y patearle el culo a su ex mejor amiga y de Goku simplemente por tocarse de esa manera. 'Oh, ¡Dios mío! Estoy aquí con el tipo que se supone que debo estar enamorada y estoy celosa. Vegeta la abrazo mas cerca de el y le dio un beso, y Bulma olvidarse de lo que se acaba de dar testimonio. Poco a poco fue olvidándose de lo que acaba de presenciar.

"¿Y estás seguro de que Bulma estaba viendo hacia acá?" Goku le preguntó como se pasó una mano por el pelo nerviosamente.

"¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?" Milk le preguntó mientras se vuelve a aplicar el lápiz labial.

"Me siento un poco raro por hacer esto", suspiró en voz baja y le tomó la mano, "¿Quieres bailar?"

Milk sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, nunca antes había notado lo magnífico que es Goku. "Ven conmigo y vamos a pedir una canción que realmente podamos bailar", dijo Milk, ya que se acercó al DJ.

Vegeta sonrió tan pronto como la canción de "Magic Stick" se escucho. Comenzaron a bailar sugestivamente.

Bulma se rió. "No sabia que te movías así" susurró ella.

"Hay algunas cosas que no sabes acerca de mi, mujer", le susurró contra su cuello. Entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre su ex. Ella se movía muy bien y tentadoramente. Kakaroto. Vegeta casi gruñó. ¿Por qué fue que se sentía extraño al verla con otro hombre? "¡Estás celoso estúpido!" su mente se burlaba de él.

Bulma se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y lo besó. Él perdió sus manos por la espalda a su trasero y apretó. "¡Vegeta!" Bulma gimió suavemente contra su oreja.

"Vamos a ir a casa ahora mujer," gruñó él contra su oído.

Bulma puso los ojos y sonrió, "Vegeta, acabamos de llegar, no podemos irnos ahora!"

"Entonces vamos a encontrar un lugar donde podemos tener un rapidito, te necesito", dijo mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra ella.

Bulma abrió los ojos, ella sabia cuanto la necesitaba. Ella lo miró y vio su rostro estaba enrojecido, "Creo que hay una cabina por allá tras, nadie está por lo general ahí. Vamos", dijo mientras agarraba la mano y se fue con él.

"Goku ¿has visto la mirada en su cara?" Milk chilló felizmente.

Goku sonrió y asintió con la cabeza: "Creo que estamos llegando a ellos", le dijo sobre el sonido a todo volumen de la música. "Ahora vamos a seguir bailando, me gusta esta canción", dijo Goku mientras agarraba de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

'Dios, Goku tiene un cuerpo bonito ", pensó para sus adentros Milk, por enésima vez. A continuación, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a relajarse mientras se movían junto a la canción. Cuando todo terminó, empezaron a caminar de regreso a las mesas que se están ocupadas por sus amigos y compañeros de estudios.

18 miro feo a Milk y luego continuó a hablando con Krilin, que había estado teniendo un gran tiempo con él. Él era un lindo. La rubia miró a su alrededor para buscar a su amiga de pelo azul y frunció el ceño cuando no la vio. Unos diez minutos más tarde vio a Bulma caminar de regreso con Vegeta. Su cabello era un desastre y piel estaba enrojecida. Vegeta estaba sonriendo en señal de triunfo y su pelo también era un poco desordenado.

"¿Dónde estaban ustedes?" 18 pregunto cuando se sentaron en la mesa y ordenaron inmediatamente algo de beber.

"¿Nosotros? Um. Así estábamos, en la parte de atrás haciendo una llamada telefónica", dijo Bulma con una risita nerviosa.

Vegeta simplemente rió y debajo de la mesa le pasó una mano sobre su muslo, Bulma lo golpeó de distancia y lo miró. "Entonces, ¿cómo te va a ti con calvo?" -preguntó mientras bebía de su Coca-Cola.

18 sonrió y miró a Krilin, "va muy bien, y por cierto, parece que también les va bien a Milk y a Goku", dijo en un tono conspirativo en la voz.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Bulma le preguntó mientras se fija en el maquillaje.

"Debido a que hemos estado aquí juntos desde que llegamos aquí, y hace unos minutos que estaban, literalmente, uno sobre el otro", dijo la rubia con un gesto.

Bulma miró a la mesa de Goku y notó cómo su brazo estaba cubierto por encima del hombro de Milk y él le susurraba cosas al oído. Vegeta miró eso también y sólo se burló de sí mismo. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparse acerca de lo que hace su ex?

"¿Vegeta? Hola ¿alguien en casa?" volvió a sí mismo, cuando una mano se agitaba en la cara. Frunció el ceño y golpeó la mano de Bulma lejos de su cara.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" le espetó.

"¡Vamos a ir a bailar otra vez!" Bulma se quejaba.

Vegeta levantó una ceja y sonrió: "No creo que el baile me vaya a conformar si sigues haciendo lo que estabas haciendo", dijo en un susurro áspero contra su oído.

Bulma se sonrojó profundamente y luego sonrió para sus adentros: "¿Qué? ¿No puedes manejar esto?" dijo mientras se levantaba y se quitó la chaqueta. Vegeta miró su cuerpo y se humedeció los labios.

Luego fueron interrumpidos. "Oye, Vegeta ¿te importa si te robo Bulma para esta canción?" Goku le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara enorme. Vegeta gruñó y se levantó. Goku sonrió ante lo que estaba a punto de decir: "¿O estás celoso de que ella baile con otros chicos?"

Vegeta gruñó y luego miró a Bulma, "lo que quiera hacer ella", le espetó.

Bulma lo miró con confusión y se encogió de hombros, "Vuelvo Veggie-chan, no me extrañes demasiado, ¿ok?" -le preguntó mientras ella le lanzó un beso y luego se alejó con Goku.

Vegeta estaba en medio de la maldición del hombre más alto del infierno y de regreso cuando una mano suave pequeña se deslizó por encima del hombro, levantó los ojos y parpadeó ante los ojos de color marrón oscuro. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Baila conmigo Vegeta," Milk le dijo en voz baja. "Por los viejos tiempos".

Vegeta la miró y luego miró a Bulma, quien se encontraba muy cerca de Goku. Una vena pequeña en su frente empezó a palpitar y tomó el brazo de Milk y la atrajo hacia la pista de baile.

Envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y luego se dirige a sus caderas contra su movimiento al ver a Bulma en contra Goku. Entonces sintió un ataque de celos, mucho mayor que cuando había visto a Goku y Milk juntos.

Milk decidió echar sal en la herida: "No me parece que le desagrade", le dijo en voz baja.

Vegeta desvió la mirada y se aclaró la garganta, "Me importa poco si lo disfruta o no, ella es mi chica ahora y no va a cambiar eso", gruñó Vegeta contra su oído.

"Sólo tengo una pregunta para ti Vegeta", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Cuál es?"

"¿Cuándo te empezaste a gustar Bulma?"

Vegeta la miró y suspiró con fastidio: "Yo la conocí cuando ella y su familia se fueron de vacaciones a St. Thomas", dijo rotundamente.

"¿Qué?" Milk le preguntó en estado de shock cuando ella se apartó de él.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y asintió: "Sí, nos conocimos durante las últimas vacaciones, yo no sabía su nombre y ella no sabia el mío. El último día que nos vimos fue cuando me dio esto", dijo al tocar con los dedos la cadena en su cuello.

Milk miró el collar. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ella no me engaño! Ella estaba enamorada de él sin saber que era mi novio, ¿qué he hecho?" se preguntó mientras miraba a Goku y a Bulma.

Vegeta siguió su línea de visión y vio como en cámara lenta cuando se inclinó y la besó. Bulma se echó hacia atrás en estado de shock y luego le dio una bofetada. Vegeta estaba a su lado en cuestión de segundos, y golpeo a goku.

Bulma le gritaba a los dos, ya que intercambiaron golpes y patadas y se revolcaron en el suelo. Luego miró a Milk y sacudió la cabeza. Los de seguridad los separaron y los llevaron a la salida. "El propietario de este club no tolera este tipo de comportamiento y por lo que están vetados de aquí esta noche. Si alguna vez vuelven espero que haya aprendido la lección, así que sugiero que la próxima vez se comporten como adultos, "El hombre mas grande les dijo, como él los empujó hacia el estacionamiento.

Bulma y Milk habían estado siguiendo con cara de preocupación y ahora Bulma estaba haciendo lo posible para mantener que se calmara Vegeta por que continuo con la lucha contra goku, "¡Vete mujer, no quiero que te lastimes!" -gruñó.

"¡Vegeta! ¡Goku! Ustedes dos están haciendo una escena, ¿por qué no acaba de crecer y actuar conforme a su edad?" gritó.

En un movimiento brusco, los dos empujaron a Bulma fuera del camino y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza contra el pavimento.

"¡Bulma!" Milk-gritó mientras corría hacia ella, vio que la cabeza estaba sangrando de la frente.

"¡Mierda!" Vegeta gritó mientras caía de rodillas junto a ella: "¡Mujer! Bulma despierta, no me jodas ¡Lo siento!" Estaba inconsciente y su cabeza estaba sangrando. "!tengo que llegar a un hospital!" le espetó mientras le entregaba las llaves a Milk. La otra chica asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia su coche.

"¿Cómo está?" Goku preguntó preocupado.

"Vete a la mierda Kakaroto, esto es todo culpa tuya. Pero te lo juro, que si algo le sucede a ella, te voy hacer pagar en el infierno," gruñó Vegeta mientras recogía a Bulma en sus brazos y corrió hacia su coche.

"Bueno señorita Briefs. Estoy feliz de decir que sufrió una conmoción cerebral leve y que usted se va a sentir mejor en poco tiempo. Sólo te voy a dar una receta, analgésicos para que no tengan que sufrir demasiado con el dolor de cabeza ", dijo el médico mientras terminaba de limpiar alrededor de los tres puntos de sutura en la frente de Bulma, entonces se fue.

"conmoción leve mi culo", se quejó Bulma en voz baja. Milk estaba parada en la esquina de la habitación en silencio y Goku y Vegeta se encontraban afuera. Ella sonrió débilmente a su amiga y Milk se acercó a ella.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Milk le preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de Bulma.

Bulma frunció ligeramente el ceño, "¿Decirte qué?" -le preguntó con confusión.

"Que Vegeta era el hombre que te enamoró en las vacaciones" Milk afirmó.

La boca de Bulma se abrió y ella apartó la mirada de su amiga, "Lo supe cuando me lo presentaste. Antes de eso no sabíamos quiénes éramos, yo no quería hacerte daño", dijo en voz baja.

"! Dios, Bulma! ¡Debías habérmelo dicho! ¡Yo estaba tan enojado con ambos, pero habría sido diferente si tu me hubieras dicho bajo qué circunstancias se conocieron!" Milk se lamentó.

"Así que. ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?" Bulma le preguntó tímidamente.

Milk la miró y sonrió: "No"

Bulma sonrió y abrazó a su amiga. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que me has echado falta. Estoy tan mal que no fue completamente honesta contigo, por favor, ¿me perdonas?" Bulma le preguntó.

Milk negó con la cabeza, "yo ya te perdoné. Pero aún queda la cuestión de Goku y Vegeta", dijo a su amiga.

Los ojos de Bulma se estrecharon, "Hazme un favor enorme" Milk asintió con la cabeza y Bulma continuó: "sal y diles que no quiero hablar con ninguno de ellos, por favor"

Milk asintió con la cabeza, "¿Está segura?"

Bulma asintió y sonrió feliz: "Gracias Milk. Eres la mejor amiga que una chica puede tener."

La chica de pelo oscuro la abrazó de nuevo y luego salió.

Bulma gruñó a sí misma, pero luego sonrió. 'Stupido Vegeta va a tener que pedirme disculpas, dulcemente y pensare en perdonarlo ", pensó Bulma. Luego sonrió de felicidad, que tenía a su hombre y ahora su mejor amiga. ¿Qué más puede pedir una chica?


End file.
